


El Tango De Roxanne

by TheCanStander



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Frost giants live in niflheim not jotunheim, Incest, Love Triangles, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCanStander/pseuds/TheCanStander
Summary: Will drive you... mad!As the God of Thunder and heir to a mighty empire, Thor Odinson can be expected to be the most moralistic of them all. With power and money at his fingertips, there's little he can't have. Life is nothing but easy for him.But when he falls in love with his brother, Loki Odinson, things begin to complicate for him. To make matters worse, he isn't the only one with sights on Loki: Fandral is too.Hidden secrets and renewed tensions arise, and Thor knows it's only a matter of time before he loses Loki to his friend.And he can't possibly have that.





	1. El Tango De Roxanne - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops thorki
> 
> and dashingfrost too

The light shone through the crack in the stone ceiling, illuminating the hole. Jagged rocks lined the pit, making it near impossible to get out. Thor scowled as he scrabbled at the sides, desperate for escape.

“Give it up, genius. We’re stuck here.”

Thor redirected his scowling to his brother, who sat nonchalantly in the corner. Loki arched an eyebrow at Thor’s irritation. 

“Oh, don’t give me that look, you know we’re stuck until someone comes to rescue us.” 

“That I _know_.” Thor snarled. 

“Or you could move aside and let me send out a distress signal.”

“No. I can get out, I know it.” 

“Your escape methods all seem to be pretty futile right now.” 

Thor hissed at Loki again. If he could just _shut up_ , that would be very appreciated.  

He quietly cursed not having Mjolnir with him. His mighty warhammer was currently somewhere in Jotunheim, buried under several tons of rock and earth. And he couldn’t seem to call it to him, no matter how hard he tried. 

Blasted earth giants and their damned earth powers. He’ll show them when he got out. 

He continued to scrabble at the walls, all while Loki sat back and relaxed. Eventually, he slumped over, defeated.

“Now will you let me send the signal?”

“ _Yes.”_ thor wheezed, too exhausted by his attempts for escape. “ _Send out the blasted signal, I don’t care anymore_.”

“Move then.” 

Thor shuffled aside, allowing his brother to step up to the hole. He caught a whiff of exotic herbs as Loki brushed pass him, the scent both pleasant and tantalizing. Not that he’d admit it, but it was one of his favorite scents in the Nine Realms. 

He watched as Loki conjured up a small ball of magic and fired it through the crack. It floated up and towards the hole, wiggling its way out of their prison. The instant it disappeared, Thor almost expected aid to come. Of course, he was sorely disappointed, not everything came easy to him. Being a crown prince didn’t give you all the benefits. 

Minutes passed. Nothing happened. Thor sighed.

“Help’s not going to come right away, brother.” Loki glided over to a ledge in the hole, plonking himself onto it and leaning back. “I’d suggest just waiting it out. 

Thor grimaced. “Fine” He plodded over and joined his brother.

As they waited, Thor cursed their terrible luck. He and his ragtag group of friends had been traipsing through Jotunheim when they were ambushed by Thrym’s goons. Almost instantly, Thor at tackled them head on (a stupid tactic, Thor begrudgingly admitted,) resulting in his immediate capture. His friends had tried valiantly to rescue him, but they were all beaten back, and retreated when Loki told them to.

Loki himself then attempted to barter for his brother’s release. It didn’t go well at all - the earth giants were too _stupid_ to understand - and eventually he too ended up in the tiny hole they were currently stuck in.

More time passed. Loki was currently amusing himself by creating little birds out of energy. They fluttered around the hole, preening and perching in tiny crevasses. Some even attempted to sit on Thor’s head. Grumbling, he waved them away.

“ _Do_ get your infernal birds away from me.”

“What’s the matter?” Loki smiled mischievously, “I’d thought you’d appreciate the extra company.”

“You’re enough, thank you very much.”

Another amused smile. They were somewhat reassuring (not that Thor would admit it, for a second time) and eased his worry somewhat. 

But his worry was stronger, and he began to fidget and growl.

“By Bor’s spear, will you calm down? Just be patient, they’ll come soon.” 

“Not if we _starve_ to death down here before someone arrives.’ 

“Don’t be so pessimistic brother.” Loki’s emerald eyes flickered in the dim light, “Have a little hope, it’ll ease your tension.”

“Hmph.” Thor gripped his knees. A green glowing bird fluttered onto the floor, and he crushed it with his foot. It let out a pathetic squeak as it died.

Loki looked concerned. “Well, there goes Kili.” He said. Thor made no comment.

He picked up a pebble off the floor and rolled it between his fingers. It was smooth, the colour of a bleached sky, and no bigger than his thumb. In anger, Thor crushed the puny stone and ground it into dust.

Loki sighed. “Brother.”

“What?”

“How about a game of runes?” He waved his hand in the air, conjuring up ghostly imitations of runestones.

“Really? Loki, you know that game is not my strong suit.”

“But you can practice.” Without agreement from Thor, Loki began setting up the game, doling out the appropriate number of runes to each side. Thor sighed.

“Just once?’

“Just once.” Loki grinned.

Even more time passed. Thor didn’t know how long went by, but he honestly didn’t care. The game was engrossing, even more so with his brother manning the game. Thor lost count as to how many times he had lost, however with each failure came a need to overpower his brother. And each time he changed tactics.

He awaited Loki next move. As Loki pondered what to do, Thor found himself casually taking in his brother’s features. An elegant, near androgynous face; eyes that flickered like peridot flames; thin fingers that moved a rune to another place in the game.

Thor grinned. He knew what to do now. 

In a swift move, he ended the game, securing his first win in centuries. Loki let out a gasp of surprise as he lost to his brother. Thor sat back triumphantly, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his nose into the air.

Loki smiled. “Nice one, you beat me.”

“It was easy.”

His brother threw his head back and laughed. A loud crystal-clear laugh that Thor cherished greatly. He chuckled, his vibrant eyes looking at Thor.

Something inside Thor twitched.

A subtle twitch, but it came from his gut. And he always trusted his gut.

_Wonder what that was._

“Another game, then, brother?” Loki asked. Thor returned the smile.

“Certainly-”

“There you are!”

The whisper came from the hole in the roof. Immediately, Thor dashed towards the crack and peered upwards. His face broke into a wide grin.

“Fandral-”

“Shh!” Fandral hissed, “I don’t want to risk waking the giants up.”

“Waking them up?”

“They’re all sleeping, lucky for us-”

“Are there more of you?”

“That’s not important right now! Thor, we need to get you out of here! 

“What about me?” Loki casually strolled into the light, “Have you so quickly forgotten I exist?”

Fandral blanched. “Forgive me, your highness. I didn’t notice you there.” 

Loki dismissively waved his hand. “Forgiven.”

“Have you got a plan to get us out of here?” Thor said softly. 

“The hole’s big enough for you to fit through-”

“Doubtful, in Thor’s case.” Loki muttered.

“ _Excuse me?!_ “

“What? I’m being honest.”

“You damn-”

“Your highnesses-” both royals snapped to attention, “-I suggest saving the hostility for later, escape is more important.”

“Fandral’s right, Thor." 

Thor growled, vexing at having been dismissed so quickly.

“Fine.” He turned to look at Fandral. “Get us out.”

“A second, my lords.” His head disappeared momentarily, followed by a silvery rope dropping down into the hole.

Loki nodded at the rope. “You first, your highness.”

With a final glance at his brother, Thor began scaling the rope. 

The rope was soft and easy to grip, and before long he had reached the mouth of the hole. Fandral was there to help him out, and when Thor got out he saw all his friends waiting at the top. His face broke into another smile.

“Friends-”

“Shh!” Sif hissed sharply. She jerked her head towards the slumbering giants beside them. Thor took the hint and stopped talking. 

A moment later, Loki appeared at the hole. Fandral also helped him out, holding the prince’s hand and stabilizing him. Loki gave Fandral a grateful smile, which (for some reason) drove daggers into Thor’s stomach.

 _What was_ **_that?_ **

He wasn’t feeling normal, that’s for sure. Maybe he did need to get out of here.

“Now can we go?” Loki asked.

“Yes-”

“My hammer.” Thor realized. Fandral stopped mid sentence, directing his attention to Thor.

“I’m going to get Mjolnir, you leave.” And then he took off, leaving his friends - and his brother - standing there.

He scrambled to the far end of the cave, where stalagmites and stalactites grew like the teeth of some hungry beast. The earth giants still slumbered where they lay, and Thor skirted their bulk as silently as he could. Their stench was enough to knock a grown Asgardian out. Thor tried not to breathe.

He thought about where his hammer might be. Obviously, it’d be in the cave somewhere - he had it taken from him when they were captured, - problem was, he didn’t know where.

So he did what he had to.

Raising his hand, he reached for the hammer’s presence.

There it was. He could feel it, just there on the edges of his conscience. He called to it, asked it to come, but it wouldn’t budge. It was imprisoned somewhere, just as Thor had been seconds before.

He ran some distance away and called to Mjolnir again. The hammer responded, it’s pull stronger than before, but it still wouldn’t move.

Thor tried again.

_Come on Mjolnir. Come to me._

Mjolnir replied to his call.

A silvery blur tore itself from the earth and headed towards the prince. Instinctively, Thor caught it. The handle was familiar in his grasp. It’s movement had dislodged several tons worth of stone, many hitting Thor, but he hardly felt it. The joy of reunion was greater.

“THOR!”

He whirled around to see a massive humanoid lunge towards him. In a flash, Mjolnir went flying, and the giant was thrown back by the force.

Unluckily for him, he landed on top of his companion. His comrade woke up, snarling and yelling in a rough language. After a brief argument, they each headed for their prey- which just so happened to be Thor and his gang.

“Thor! Let’s go!” Loki yelled.

“No! I’m not retreating!”

“Listen to him, you dumb idiot!” Sif called, her sword hacking into jotun flesh. “This wasn’t planned, we just came here-” A giant swung at her, and she responded with a swift chop that severed several jotun fingers. “-to rescue you!

Thor watched as Loki created illusions of his friends across the cave. As he and the others scuttled away, the jotun turned to what they thought to be their targets. Leering happily, they advanced towards mere images of their prey.

Growling, he relented and retreated out the cave.

The cool mountain air chilled his lungs as they scampered away from the cave. Tall pines laced with frost possessed the valley, seemingly merging into one massive blanket cut through by a thread-like river. Towering cliffs cupped the massive fields of forest green like hands scooping the earth, their bulk casting long shadows in the sunset.

“We could’ve had them.” Thor complained.

Loki wrinkled his nose at him. “No, we couldn’t. Those things were the size of thirteen Asgardian wolves combined, I’d like you to say that again after you’ve heard that fact.”

“I’d say your brother is right.” Hogun pointed out. The Vanir’s breath could be seen wreathing his head as he breathed. “I wouldn’t want to encounter another jotun. It’d be too risky.”

“Fine. You’re right.” And Thor said no more.

 

After a distance, they all decided it’d be best if they headed back to Asgard. Nobody wanted another nasty encounter with a jotun, or any of Jotunheim’s similarly large fauna, in that matter. A quick council was held, and the majority of them voted that going back to Asgard was the best plan.

 

Thor was adamant against this decision, but he stayed quiet. A part of him begrudgingly agreed with his friends.

 

As Heimdall opened the Bifrost to bring them back, Thor quickly flicked his eyes to Loki.

 

He’d figure out what the atypical gut feelings were later.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. El Tango De Roxanne - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thor you're being petty

The banquet was less exciting than usual, for some reason. Perhaps he just wasn’t in the mood for it today, or perhaps he wasn’t feeling well, Thor didn’t know.   
  
Festivities had been hosted for his father’s birthday; ranging from a vast three-course meal (courtesy of the palace chefs, who outdid themselves each time) to a series of performances denoting to Odin’s successes, as well as a waltz danced to gentle jazzy music. Thor himself had never been one to enjoy dancing - to be frank, he never bothered to learn, it seemed to be a waste of time. But he knew his brother enjoyed it, particularly when he had someone to dance with.   
  
Loki was different, of course he was. He was always an odd nut. It made him all the more interesting.  
  
As he sat by one of the ballroom windows, he pondered the twisting gut sensations he’d experienced last week. When had he felt them?   
  
Ah, yes. Whenever Loki looked at or was looked at by someone else.  
  
Why, though? What his brother found light in was Loki’s own business, Thor wasn’t supposed to meddle in such affairs. He wouldn’t dare to, of course, everytime he did it never ended well.  
  
“Not enjoying the festivities?”  
  
Thor looked up.  
  
Fandral ambled over to where he sat, bearing two cups of mead. He handed one to Thor, who accepted it gratefully. Fandral then seated himself beside the prince, but made no move to drink his own beverage.   
  
“No, I don’t find half of them amusing.”  
  
“You mean, you only enjoy the feasting, and couldn’t bear two thoughts about anything else.”  
  
Thor laughed. “You speak a fine truth, my friend.” He regarded the warrior joyously, “Perhaps you’re more cut of the life of a soothsayer.”  
  
Fandral put on a face of false appal. “Me? By the Norns, no, I’m definitely a warrior."  
Thor chuckled, swirling his drink in it’s cup. The fine liquid swam around dizzyingly, much like his thoughts about Loki. He took another sip.  
  
“How about you? Do you enjoy the mindless waltzing?”  
  
His friend contemplated it carefully. “Perhaps with a partner, yes.”  
  
“Well, there’s plenty of fine maidens around.”   
  
“Mm…” Fandral worried the hem of his sleeve.  
  
“Or, if that’s not your taste-” Thor nudged Fandral playfully, “-there’s always the men of Asgard.”  
  
Not everybody in Asgard prefered the opposite gender. Fandral, for one, had an appetite for anybody that was fitting to his tastes, regardless of gender. Gender was never the first thing on his mind when he sought romantic company. He was quite well known for it, and many young Asgardians wished themselves by his side.  
  
“Right, the men of Asgard.” Fandral scanned the ballroom. His face lit up momentarily when he found what he was looking for. Thor followed his gaze to the entrance, where two figures had just walked in through the double golden doors.  
  
His heart skipped a beat when he saw Loki stroll in. The prince was currently chatting with a small woman with mousy hair knotted in an ungainly way. They were chuckling about some private joke, then the two parted ways.  
  
“Looks like Sigyn’s brought Loki with her.” Thor turned to Fandral, and found that the warrior was regarding Loki in the same manner he was. A small furrow appeared on the man’s brow. He rested his head on his fist, looking unsure about something.   
  
“Is something wrong?” Thor asked.  
  
Fandral opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out until much later.  
  
“Loki’s… very comely, isn’t he?”  
  
Cold worry clawed its way into Thor’s stomach again. He gulped, hoping that the feeling was just his imagination.   
  
There was no way he was feeling jealousy, impossible! He wasn’t jealous, and if he was, it was just his brotherly protectiveness, nothing else.  
  
That was an easy lie.  
  
“Must be to some.” Thor responded casually, taking care not to sound worried.  
  
“Mm…” Fandral bit his lip, “...Is he… interested in anyone? Romantically?”  
  
Another icy dagger tore into Thor’s stomach, this one a burning sharp sensation. Talking to Fandral was beginning to get harder. And it wasn’t because of intoxication.  
  
“That I don’t know.” Thor replied, choosing his words carefully. “I’ve learned not to snoop around in his life. It’s his own. It’d take a true companion of his to wrest anything out of him.”  
  
“But you’d know, wouldn’t you?” Fandral cocked his head inquiringly, “You’re his brother, perhaps there’s… something-”  
  
He shut up when he saw Loki come towards them. The prince looked absolutely radiant in his outfit, brilliant greens and blacks decorated with gold trimmings. He had braided a little amber tassel into his raven hair that shimmered whenever he moved. A flirtatious smile played on his lips, prompting Thor to hide his gasp in his drink.   
  
Loki giggled. “And what might you two lonely gentlemen be doing on a night like this?”  
  
“L-”  
  
“Nothing really, my-my lord.” Fandral interrupted before Thor could speak, “We were just- talking.”  
  
“About what?”  
  
Thor could see that the warrior was trying very hard to maintain his composure. He wished very hard for what he thought to be true to be untrue.  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
Another cutesy smile. “Is that so? Is there something - someone, perhaps,- that I’m not aware of?”  
  
Fandral blushed. Loki twinkled mischievously.  
  
“What might you be doing tonight, then?” Thor jumped in to fill the awkward silence.  
  
His brother shrugged. The light made the tassel flicker like fire.   
  
“I was hoping to dance, but there isn’t anyone to dance with. Everyone here is either an old fogey or taken.”  
  
“I’d advise against calling the more distinguished members of father’s court ‘old fogeys.’ It’s not going to sit well with them if they find out - especially Tyr. You know how antagonistic he is about himself.”  
  
“If he were any grumpier-” Loki huffed, “-he’d rival father.”  
  
“My lord.”  
  
Loki looked expectantly at Fandral.  
  
“You-you said you were single on this night.”  
  
“That I did.” A coquettish smirk spread across Loki’s face, “What are you suggesting?”  
  
“I-uh-”  
  
Fandral abruptly stood up, placing his drink on the windowsill. He held out his hand in an inviting gesture to Loki. The prince gasped in surprise.  
  
“Would you like to-dance?”  
  
Loki giggled again. Delicately, he took Fandral’s hand and leaned in, an impish look on his face. Thor could’ve sworn Fandral turned redder than a beet.  
  
“Yes, I would.”  
  
Grinning, Fandral led the prince onto the floor, their fingers intertwined. Thor watched them go almost sadly.  
  
He couldn’t believe it. He was right. Fandral did have an infatuation with Loki. All this time he kept telling himself it wasn’t true, but it was! The entire, blasted, damned truth-  
  
Why was he so angry about it though? Shouldn’t he be happy for Loki? Shouldn’t he just leave it and let their story play out?  
  
_Because you want Loki yourself, don’t you?_    
  
Impossible. Impossible.  _Impossible._ He couldn’t. The laws of Asgard didn’t permit incestuous relationships. No, those were completely forbidden. They could be punishable by demoting or worse- banishment. Nobody wanted that.  
  
_Those rules don’t have to apply to you._ Whispered the voice again.  
  
No, he was the crown prince of Asgard. He needed to be honourable, loyal, chivalrous, perfect. Incest was no way to go.   
  
…But he wanted Loki. He did, couldn’t deny it. The lustful feeling in his chest purred at the thought of his brother’s body in his arms. It was wrong, but he simply couldn’t fight it. He almost welcomed it.  
  
His eyes latched onto his brother and his partner. Loki had slung his arms around Fandral’s neck, laughing all the while. In turn, the warrior held Loki’s waist, and he too was jesting with his dancer. They looked very happy, Thor noticed. He growled.  
  
Thor tossed Fandral’s cup out the window. He watched the golden goblet tumble into the dark. Below him, someone yelped in pain as the drink made contact with their head.  
  
That man was in his way, if Thor wanted his brother. His friend, one of the members of the Warriors Three and a courtier to the prince-  
  
He’d have to get out of the way if he didn’t want to get bitten.


	3. El Tango De Roxanne - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: made a change

Birds chirped merrily in the midday sun. The warm rays draped themselves over everything out in the open. Many civilians were out and about, scuttling around on business errands or just enjoying the blissful weather.  
  
They all greeted Thor as he strolled through the streets. He returned their greetings with waves of his own half-heartedly. He would’ve done so with more enthusiasm, maybe even stopped to strike up talk, but he didn’t.   
  
There were other things he wanted to do.  
  
He’d heard from an attendant that Loki had gone to the Grove of Glasir for light reading. Just what he needed, really. The Grove was on royal grounds and not very many civilians stumbled into or through it. Of course it’d be ideal for Loki - he never liked too many people, isolation was more his thing.  
  
He finally reached The Grove of Glasir. It was really just a small courtyard, mostly devoid of anybody at all. A hole in the center held a large tree with vibrant gold leaves and a gold-infused trunk. The bark shimmered like polished copper.  
  
And resting against the tree was Loki, casually flipping through a book. His eyes studied the writing intently, so much that he didn’t hear Thor approach. The prince watched his brother slide his fingers over the crisp pages, and for a split second he imagined such fingers gliding over his own skin, caressing him, before he was brought back to reality by Loki noticing his presence.  
  
“Oh, Thor. I didn’t notice you were there.” He said, tucking a chartreuse ribbon into the fold of the book and closing it. “What brings you? I’d thought you’d be out with Sif and the Warriors Three.”  
  
At the mention of the Warriors Three, Thor internally seethed, his thoughts leaping to Fandral.  
  
“I never intended to be with them today,” Thor responded, “I don’t know where you got that from.”  
  
Loki tilted his head. “So what’s your reason?”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“For being here, of course.”  
  
_I wanted to see you._ “Just taking a stroll. Decided to pop by the Grove of Glasir and what do I know, my brother’s here as well.” Thor held up his hands casually, “What a coincidence.”  
  
Loki patted the spot beside him. “Sit down, brother.”  
  
Happily, Thor complied. Their sudden proximity made him anxious, as his feelings had not subsided. In fact, they revelled as a result of being so close to their object of interest.   
  
A glittering golden leaf drifted down onto Loki’s book. He watched as it descended and stopped atop the pristine cover. It fit quite well on the maroon leather, like a little boat on a sea of wine. The god picked it up, twirling it between his fingers and carefully inspecting it, as if it were a particularly interesting trinket he’d found.  
  
“Do you know what type of tree this is?” Loki asked, looking up at the gleaming trunk.   
  
Of course Thor knew. He was required as Crown Prince to know everything about his society - rankings, history, fighting techniques, just about everything else under the sun.  
  
“A  _sumarbaðmr._ ” He responded.  
  
The Grove of Glasir was very important to Asgard’s history. It was a gift from the Vanir, the nature counterparts of the Aesir, as one of the nine tributes following the aftermath of the Aesir-Vanir war. The species of tree could only be found in rare select places across Vanaheim. It added perfectly to Asgard’s polished aesthetic, it itself being a golden colour, just like virtually everything else in the realm of the Aesir.  
  
Loki seemed pleased with his knowledge. “I’ve heard it’s becoming more scarce. It’s become virtually impossible to find one now, even the Vanir are having difficulties finding them - and the  _sumarbaðmr_  is native to their land.”  
  
“Is there a reason for their dwindling populace?”  
  
“Not sure.” here his brother looked thoughtful, “Illegal logging, maybe. The tree does possess many useful qualities. Although the Vanir do cherish their nature.”  
  
Loki flipped open his book to a certain page, and Thor realized that the book he’d been reading was about dendrology. It’d escaped his notice before, but there was a small gold leaf tree on the cover.   
  
“Here.” Loki pointed to the sheet he’d turned to. Thor leaned in for a better look, embracing the closeness they harboured.  
  
Angled handwriting flooded the page. The writer must have been very good with their craft, for the print - as weird looking as it was - was neatly spaced. An illustration had been added to the bottom right hand corner of a tree that resembled the one he lay against currently. It read  _sumarbaðmr_  at the top.  
  
“This writer theorizes that an unknown disease is killing them off, and the only reason the one in Asgard still stands is because the disease cannot reach here. It’s much too closed off.”  
  
“Understandable.” Thor commented, shuffling closer to Loki. The captivating smell of his brother was still very tantalizing, but there was something different about it.  
  
“New herbal essence?”   
  
Loki smirked. “Nice nose. Yes, it’s new. _Sorgarblóm_ , as a matter of fact.”  
  
Thor inhaled deeply, earning a giggle from his brother.  
  
“I could get used to this.”  
  
“Sure you could.” Loki laughed. He gently shoved Thor away. The god’s stomach churned in embarrassment.  
  
“Loki-”  
  
His head perked up at the sound of footsteps. Loki too stopped whatever he was doing to listen.   
  
_Tmp, tmp,_  went whoever was coming this way. Thor tried to match the walking style to ones that he knew.   
  
The steps were light (so it couldn’t be Volstagg, no) and casual ( _definitely_  not Sif, she always walked with purpose in her steps.) He couldn’t hear a skip in the pace (not Sigyn), so that narrowed it down to-  
  
A head popped out from behind the courtyard wall.  
  
“Oh.” Fandral’s eyes widened at the sight of the two princes. Thor didn’t even need to think twice to know the first thing that Fandral’s mind jumped to was Loki. His feelings growled, gnashing their teeth in fury.   
  
_Why would Loki want anything to do with the likes of this man?_  Muttered his internal dialogue.  
  
“Your highnesses.” The warrior dipped his head respectfully.   
  
“Fandral.” Loki responded, lowering his head as well. Thor did nothing. “What a coincidence! The same two people that I talk to last night are the same ones that run into me! The Norns must be feeling funny today.”  
  
“They must be.” Fandral smiled charmingly. He got closer to the royals and looked down at Loki’s book. Thor tensed when he came near.  
  
“Dendrology?”  
  
“Mm-hm.”  
  
“And you’re leaning against a tree too.” His eyes went to the top of the tree, “Another coincidence! The Norns are feeling humorous.”  
  
Thor could see that Loki was falling for Fandral’s act. He wasn’t surprised, really, that man could make anything swoon. With his good looks, charisma and easygoing humour, it wasn’t mindblowing that anyone should fall for him.  
  
This knowledge didn’t make Thor any happier.  
  
Loki gasped. He stood up hastily, a little leaf fluttering off his head. Fandral looked inquiringly at him.  
  
“Is something the matter, my lord?”  
  
Loki’s hand flew to his head. “I just remembered I promised Sigyn I’d meet her in the woods this morning.”  
  
“Then go!” Fandral took the book from Loki’s hand, “I’ll take this back for you. You go meet her, wouldn’t want to make her angry.”  
  
“Of course I wouldn’t.” And he took off like an arrow.  
  
The two men were left alone. Fandral quietly flipped through the dendrology book, his fingers brushing the pages. Thor narrowed his eyes behind the man’s back.   
  
What nerve Fandral had, openly flirting with his brother. If he thought that Loki was going to love a man like him-  
  
He was sorely mistaken.  
  
Thor himself would have Loki. But he couldn’t have this obstacle in the way. No, he’d have to remove it somehow without brutality, or else he’d get banished for sure.  
  
“You…like him?”  
  
Fandral jolted. He spun around, slamming the book shut.  
  
“Pardon, your highness?”  
  
“He seems quite interested in you.”  
  
“Oh, that’s nothing, my lord. It’s just friendship, nothing more…”  
  
His voice trailed off. Thor waited patiently. The man then gave him a thoughtful glance.  
  
“...Do you think he might like me?”  
  
Time to shoot down the sun.  
  
“That’s a tricky question, isn’t it?” Thor let the faintest trace of malice into his voice. He kept his tone low, placid, all while concealing the bubbling spite. “I wouldn’t know completely.”  
  
Fandral turned his gaze to  the book cover. Thor got up and slid towards his friend. He could almost sense the man noticeably tense under his intense scrutiny.   
  
The more intimidation, the better.  
  
“I mean- would he want me? It-it-”  
  
“Well, that, I don’t know.” Thor slowly crept around Fandral. The warrior looked at him like a curious puppy. “He’s a very fickle man. True companionship must be up to him, right?”  
  
“True.” The man sighed, “Wonder if a royal like him would ever want the fifth son of a craftsman.”  
  
“I, for one, doubt it. Loki is a man with precise tastes. He must have some sort of requirement for a romantic partner.”  
  
Fandral seemed to shrink at those words. Good. That’s what Thor wanted.   
  
“Besides-” He gave Fandral a fake comforting look, “-he’s a hard one. Really hard, from what I know. It might not be worth the pain.”  
  
Thor flashed a sympathetic smile. His friend’s shoulders drooped, his face doing the same.   
  
“Perhaps.” He muttered. With that, Fandral scuttled away. Thor could’ve sworn that if his friend bore a tail, it would’ve been tucked between his legs.   
  
He silently triumphed at his victory. A victory not of war, but of minds and manipulation, requiring naught but sharp thought and careful words.  
  
Loki would’ve been proud.


	4. El Tango De Roxanne - part 4

Smooth leather flowed under his hands as he touched the book’s spine. It felt like a good read, he knew it. Sigyn had suggested he read it.  
  
He slid it out, inspecting the front. The vermillion cover was decorated with fine gold script (as was nearly every other book in Asgard) and embossed with the image of a dog.  
  
It was a curious-looking dog, with floppy ears and an inquisitive expression. It’s long fur seemed to sway on the bright red front. The gold ink shimmered in the torchlight of the library.  
  
Funny thing was, it reminded Loki of someone.  
  
It reminded Loki of Fandral.  
  
_I haven’t seen him in a while._  Loki thought. It seemed very unusual being around him nowadays ever since the whole Jotunheim fiasco. There was just this unknown... _tension_. Not in a bad way, but it still was a very off tension.  
  
It felt very strange. Loki kind of wanted to see him again.  
  
After checking the book out at the front desk, Loki strolled out and went looking for his friend.  
  
He wasn’t at the training ground. Or any of the training grounds. That was weird.   
  
Loki asked Sif where he was. Then Volstagg. Then Hogun. Nobody knew where he was.   
  
He even tried asking Tyr, but ended up getting told off.   
  
Without any other options, Loki went to ask Thor.  
  
Thor was in Asgard, thankfully. Loki could finally have a lead on where his friend was. The crown prince was just taking a leisurely stroll through the halls. He both looked and acted peaceful (which was strange, Loki knew Thor was very much an overactive child,) nonchalantly walking and whistling to himself.   
  
But there was also a different air to him. An air of triumph. Combined with his relaxed demeanor - it was very odd.  
  
“Brother!” Loki cried.   
  
“Hm?” Thor turned around, smiling mildly.  
  
“Brother,” Loki slow his pace until he stopped before Thor. The prince inspected him with a casual eye. He continued to grin mirthfully.  
  
“Well, you’re very jovial today.”  
  
“Am I?” Thor hummed lightly.  
  
“Do you know where Fandral is?”  
  
It could’ve been a trick of the light, but Loki swore that he saw Thor’s eye twitch.  
  
“Oh, I wouldn’t know, dear brother. He hasn’t told me anything about his whereabouts.” He shrugged, “He makes his own choices, nothing’s been said to me.”  
  
“Last time I saw him, he was with you in The Grove of Glasir.”  
  
“Shall I tell you what happened next, or shall you make your own assumptions?” Thor quipped.  
  
“Tell me, please. I’d like to know.”  
  
“He promptly left to return your book.”  
  
That wasn’t right. Loki could tell that Thor was hiding something. He was the god of lies, of deception. He knew what a lie was, and he knew that Thor wasn’t being truthful.  
  
He gave his brother a scathing look. Thor held his hands up in mock surrender.  
  
“I’m not lying, don’t give me that look,” He half-laughed. Loki didn’t laugh.  
  
“Whatever. I’ll find him myself.” And he stormed off.  
  
He kept searching, poking his nose in every nook and cranny a charismatic warrior might be. Nothing worked.   
  
Eventually, he took to sulking in the hallways. It seemed that Fandral wasn’t anywhere at all. Loki was just about to give up on his fruitless search when he spotted a familiar face in the distance.   
  
_Could it…_  
  
It was. Fandral stood at the entrance of a massive open air hall, where gigantic statues of fallen warriors flanked the walls. Everything here was a complete eyesore, the bright yellow unfathomably painful to look at. Loki tried to ignore the blinding gold as he raced towards his friend.   
  
“Fandral!”  
  
The warrior turned around, surprised to see him. Loki skidded to a stop in front of him, grinning like silly, hoping to get a reaction. But Fandral didn’t smile back.  
  
“What’s the matter?” Loki teased, “You’re not happy to see me?”  
  
Fandral looked very reluctant. “...No- It’s very good to see you, Your Highness.”  
  
The prince frowned. Fandral turned away his gaze, looking rather awkward at lying to royalty.   
  
Unamused, Loki placed his free hand on his hip and regarded him carefully. “I don’t need to be Forseti to know you’re lying.”  
  
“That’s very bold of you to claim.”  
  
“It’s the truth. Is something wrong?” He put on a sympathetic face, “You can tell me. I’m your friend.”  
  
This comment made Fandral bite his lip. “Nothing’s wrong, My lord.”  
  
“Stop jesting, Fandral.” Loki smirked subtly, “If there’s a problem, it needs to be resolved. They don’t fix themselves.”  
  
The warrior flushed. He looked around, checking for someone (Loki did not know), then promptly took Loki’s arm and led him away.  
  
“Where are we going?”   
  
“Somewhere we can talk.”  
  
Many people ambled by, going about on whatever they may be doing. None payed attention to the two men heading towards the civilian districts of Asgard.   
  
The buildings and decorations became less grandiose as they moved into the lower classes. Less lords and ladies could be seen, and more commoners frequented the area. Sellers haggled their wares and buyers bargained for goods under the setting sun.   
  
Fandral finally slowed his pace to a leisurely walk. He rubbed his neck, an action Loki took particular interest in, watching his tensed actions.   
  
Finally, he spoke:  
  
“You... do you-”  
  
He stopped again. Loki raised his eyebrows.  
  
“Is there something - or someone - bothering you?”  
  
“Well, uh, yes actually.”  
  
Loki waited patiently.  
  
“It’s...your brother.”  
  
“Thor?! What does he have to do with this?”  
  
“He said that you had… ‘high tastes’ for…”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“...That you were a difficult person to get to. That it wasn’t worth the pain."  
  
Silence, save for the hubbub of the market around them. Loki frowned.  
  
“He told you that.”  
  
“Yes. I didn’t really believe it-”  
  
“That’s the reason why you’ve been avoiding me?”  
  
“Well, er-”  
  
“He told you  _that?_ ”  
  
“My lord-”  
  
“Don’t listen to him, that’s bull.” Loki turned his head towards the palace, shooting a withering look at it’s golden exterior. Somewhere in the interior, Loki knew, was an  _imbecile that spat out the wrong words_.  
  
“I’m going to give him a piece of my mind.” And with that, Loki stalked off towards the palace.


	5. El Tango De Roxanne - Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooh whats about ta happen

It was evening, the soft light of day rapidly fading with the night approaching. Shadows stretched longer, looking more like ominous spirits. The torches flickered as they wasted away in their brackets. Servants bustled about, some taking care of business, others just chatting and awaiting further instructions.   
  
Thor was still in quite a good mood. A jaunty smile still played on his lips. He wandered through the palace, greeting whomever happened to be around.  
  
He would’ve made it to his room if he hadn’t run into someone.  
  
Rounding a corner, he came face to face with Loki, nearly colliding with his brother. Loki managed to stumble back in time, righting himself before collision. He stood up straight when he recovered, holding his hand behind his back.  
  
Thor smiled. Loki did not.  
  
“Brother,” Thor said cheerfully, “How-”  
  
“Care to explain?!”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“ _Care to explain what you said to Fandral?_ ”  
  
“Brother, I told you-”  
  
“No. You were lying.” Loki snarled, “I know a lie when I see one.”  
  
He stepped closer to Thor. The tantalizing smell washed over the prince again, causing his feelings to purr loudly. He tried to keep his face confused.   
  
“What do you mean?” Thor cocked his head, falsely perplexed. “Loki-”  
  
“Oh, what do I mean? Let’s see...you said to him something about me ‘being difficult to get to?’ That I’m ‘not worth the pain?’”  
  
Thor nearly cringed. What if Loki found out about his infatuation? He’d never get looked at the same way again. Worse-  
  
What if Loki found out about  _Fandral’s_  infatuation with him?   
  
“Why would you do that?” Now Loki looked genuinely hurt, “He may be your friend, but he’s my friend too. You can’t chase him away from me!”  
  
Thor’s tension quickly turned into relief. So Loki only thought of Fandral as a friend. That was good, if Loki were truly in love with the warrior Thor would’ve had a hard time with that.   
  
Perhaps it’d be best if Thor just told the truth. Or, at least, part of it.  
  
“Alright, I admit it. I-”  
  
“So you did tell him that!” Loki screeched, his green eyes blazing. “I can’t believe you, you preposterous fool!”  
  
“Brother-”  
  
“Boys!’  
  
The princes turned their heads toward their mother’s sharp cry. Frigga came striding towards them, her concerned face in play once more.   
  
“Mother?” Loki asked.  
  
“Look at you two, you’re not even presentable!” Like a worried hen, she busied herself brushing off her children. The brothers looked at her confusedly. “What is the High Lady of Vanaheim going to think?”  
  
“Presentable?” Thor echoed.  
  
“High Lady?” Loki followed.  
  
Frigga huffed. “You don’t know? The High Lady of Vanaheim is coming to Asgard for business regarding political relations. Your father thought the two of you should be present for this, it’ll be good experience for the both of you.”  
  
At this Loki smiled awkwardly. “We weren’t-”  
  
“ _Informed._ ” Thor finished. Loki smirked at him, which drove Thor’s feelings into another frothing frenzy.  
  
“That’s alright.” Then she turned stern, “The two of you run off now, go make yourself more politics-worthy, then head to the second observatory on the fifth floor. Your father’ll be there.”  
  
She disappeared, as quickly as she had come. The two brothers stood there, dumbfounded, until Loki broke the silence by speaking.  
  
“Well, I didn’t know High Lady Freya was coming today.”  
  
“Neither did I.” Thor quipped. He lightly elbowed his brother.  
  
“I believe it’d be best if we do as she says.”  
  
Loki inhaled softly. “You’re right.” He then glared at Thor. The crown prince raised his eyebrows innocently.  
  
“We’ll talk later.” And then he stomped off.  
  
“See you later.” Thor called after him. He too head off to his chambers, turning over the mention of a diplomatic meeting in his head.  
  
He’d been in diplomatic meetings before, and admittedly, they were a complete waste of time, in his opinion. As a child, his father would drag him to various conferences in order to expose him to the life of a monarch. Thor hadn’t taken in any of the things Odin told him - they were  _mindnumbingly_  boring, after all - and almost always ignored the meetings. Or he’d disrupt them in some way, and earn a stern talking from his father.  
  
This assembly was most likely also going to be insipid, Thor concluded. But there was a new factor in play: High Lady Freya, whom Thor had heard of and seen before. He only possessed a faint memory of her, along with the smell of autumn air. She was the leader of her people, the Vanir, so perhaps the gathering would be interesting. For once.  
  
And hopefully Loki’d forget their disagreement.   
  
He changed into more presentable clothing - a deep blue tunic with amber decoration, plus a studded belt - and headed off towards the mentioned observatory.   
  
It was a darling little room, with many windows along it’s walls and a massive window on the slanted ceiling that could be withdrawn to show the skies. Telescopes and other astronomy objects adorned the room, accompanied by little mirrors placed for aesthetic reasons. Lots of plants decorated the room, although none were near the ceiling (it would’ve obscured the telescopes’ views.)   
  
And in the middle of the room stood several people: Odin, Loki, Sif, and - interestingly enough - Hogun was there too. His mother wasn’t present, most likely because she had other things to do.  
  
“Ah, Thor, there you are.”Odin said, “I thought you’d never get here.”  
  
A hot flash of irritation surged through Thor’s veins. “I am here now.”  
  
His father chuckled. “Ah, nevermind that.” He nodded towards the door.  
  
“Here comes the High Lady now.”  
  
Soft footsteps fell on several ears, and several eyes turned towards the door as an elegant woman and a vassal strolled in.  
  
She bore the signature appearance of the Vanir: straight dark hair, almond shaped eyes and light peachy skin. Her face was finely lined - a sign of her long life. A silken dress wrapped around her body, the colors a peach-to-sea green gradient. A headdress made of fine golden wire sat upon her head. There were many amber leaves on the circlet, and Thor recognized the leaves as being from a sumarbaðmr.   
  
She gave him a friendly grin, but Thor couldn’t help but feel on edge.  
  
_She’s looking at me strangely. Does she think I’m distasteful? Or…_  
  
No, it’s something else.   
  
The vassal looked much younger, possibly a couple hundred years older than Thor. He too had Vanir characteristics, although his features were more darker and rugged. A short double-sided sword hung at his waist, and two daggers were on his thighs.  
  
Odin dipped his head. “Lady Freya.” He addressed the valet, “And Skirnir.”  
  
“Your Majesty.” The High Lady responded. She turned to all the other people. Her gaze first rested on Thor, and something flickered past her eyes, an unreadable feeling that disappeared as soon as it came.  
  
“Prince Thor,” Freya purred. Thor’s spine prickled. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
  
“Likewise, Your Grace.”  
  
She grinned again, but to Thor it felt more like a leer.  
  
“My, how interesting. Your son is very polite, Your Majesty.”   
  
“The best there is.” Odin responded.   
  
She then turned to Loki.  
  
“And you must be Prince Loki. The second in line. The second son.”  
  
Loki said not a word. His lips tightened slightly, however.  
  
“You’re not very resemblant of your parents though.” Freya commented, “Your complexion is rather unusual for Asgard; if I recall correctly, the black hair-green eyed breed is much rarer than the classic blond hair-blue eye combination.”  
  
Thor saw that his father noticeably stiffened at her comment. He frowned.  
  
_Father is acting very strange._  
  
She next directed her attention to Sif and Hogun.   
  
“I remember you,” She said to Hogun, “You were one of the ambassadors we sent up a while back.”  
  
“True.”  
  
“And you were also the only one that stayed. I understand Asgard is quite to your liking?”  
  
Hogun nodded.  
  
“That is fine.” Freya said dismissively.  
  
She spoke to Sif after.  
  
“Ah, and you.” Here she smiled playfully, “Nice to meet you again... sister.”  
  
Sif twitched. The entire room's atmosphere dulled, with Odin standing more awkwardly now and Hogun pulling his lips tighter. Thor's thoughts instinctively jumped to Loki, and his eyes flicked towards his brother, who watched amusedly.  
  
“Yes, you too.” Sif muttered.  
  
“Still doing what you do.” Freya mused in an almost sinister manner.  
  
Sif merely looked outraged. Thor tried to give her a comforting look, but she didn’t notice him.  
  
He’d heard of the rumors before. Sif, as much as she exceeded standards, was not pure Aesir. It may have been true, the whispers about her mixed blood, the casual looks her way. If the gossip did hold any weight, than she truly was an illegal mutt - the daughter of an Aesir courtesan and the Vanir god of the seas himself.   
  
Of course none of this ever sat well with her. Her marred pass only served to push her on; make her forge ahead in an effort to forget who she was.   
  
And Freya must have known about her blood.  
  
Abandoning her talk with Sif (seeing that the lady would speak no more, ) Freya finally spoke to Odin.  
  
“I do very much look forward to our talks over the next few days.” She said, “I’m sure many agreements will be made.”  
  
“As I hope too, Your Grace.”  
  
Freya’s face briefly flashed in irritance before she quickly smoothed it over again. Thor internally frowned.  
  
_There’s something she’s displeased about with father._  He pondered.  
  
“Would the two of you like to see your temporary residences?” Odin suggested, “I can take you there, if you’d like. And I'll get a servant to tend to your retinue.”  
  
The High Lady smiled. “That’d be lovely. Come along now, Skirnir.”  
  
The three adults began to leave. Before she left, Freya gave Thor a contemplative look.  
  
Then she left.   
  
A weird feeling wormed into the lustful ones. The High Lady... she kept looking at Thor funny, inspecting him, as if he were a book she’d heard of before. It didn’t make him feel nice, obviously - the way she scrutinized  him - and there was definitely some ulterior motive to it.   
  
And the way she examined Loki, too. There was much more distaste in her looks at him. Thor didn’t like that, no one would look at Loki that way for as long as he lived.  
  
He looked over at Loki, hoping that he might have noticed.   
  
He did. Loki returned his quizzical look, at at that moment both brothers were thinking the same thing.  
  
_She knows something._


	6. El Tango De Roxanne - part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: Added on something that i've forgotten to add before.

It had been three days since the High Lady first arrived, and several discussions have been done. Now, it became common to see a black-haired Vanir mingling amongst numerous Aesir on errands. Freya was also seen quite a bit, strolling about with the King of Asgard by her side, speaking as if they were close friends.

 

Nowadays, Odin would call Thor to join in on the conferences, to give his input and views on the addressed matters. And sometimes Loki would be there too, partaking far more than Thor bothered to do so.

 

Thor mostly spent the meetings checking out his brother. His emotions were no better; rather, they’d grown to a point where anytime Loki came by they’d begin to writhe and thrash.

 

His father had called him to this one discussion. Like usual, Thor went, abandoning his training session with his friends and heading to his room to change.

 

Sweat made it exceedingly difficult to remove his shirt, but he managed, twisting around quite a bit in order to get it off. The wet fabric was very distasteful in his hands.

 

He set it down on a nearby chair and fetched another tunic from his wardrobe. This one was green, like muted leaves, and done with a fancy v-shaped pattern. The collar possessed a winding pattern made of spun silver.

 

It was a ornate article of clothing, not one that Thor would’ve prefered, but he’d wear it to this meeting. Just this once. And because it reminded him of Loki.

 

He was about to put it on when the door creaked behind him.

 

Thor whirled around, every nerve on edge. Was it an intruder? Who’d dare-

 

It was Loki. Thor nearly dropped his shirt.

 

“Loki! I’m half-dressed!” He shrieked indignantly.

 

Loki stifled a giggle, “Doesn’t matter. I’m not asking you to strip down completely.”

 

“Then - then - what are you for? You can’t just -”

 

“Relax, I came to see if you were ready. Father called me to council as well.” He snorted, “Very clearly you’re not. Incompetent pig”

 

Thor watched him curiously, watched him chuckle at his little insult. Weirdly enough, he wasn’t angry at him - many people never insulted Thor. It was basically the equivalent of a death wish - but rather the bold move made him want Loki more.

 

The god glided over to where Thor stood. His glittering emerald eyes flicked around the room, taking in all the aspects of the cavernous bedroom. And then his eyes rested on the slick wet shirt lying limp on the chair.

 

“Did you have a training session before this?” He inquired. Thor didn’t respond.

 

Standing there, partially dressed… anyone would be able to call this suggestive.

 

“Well?”

 

“Pardon?” Thor blinked.

 

“Aren’t you going to put that on? You’re not going to get anywhere if you’re just standing there ‘ _half-dressed’_.” He made air quotes as he said this, snorting loudly at the end.

 

In a disorderly manner, Thor twisted into the shirt. Loki watched him all the while. He could feel his brother’s intent gaze on his back, causing his back to prickle with heat.

 

This… this was rather awkward.

 

The clasps clicked against each other as he finally got it on. Like little disembodied heads, they swung from the cloth on woven strings. As Thor attempted to clip them shut, Loki placed a gentle hand on his arm.

 

Thor raised his eyebrows at him. He stopped, halfway through closing a clasp, the glittering gold like a small sun in his hands.

 

“Let me do it.”

 

Without argument, Thor let his brother take over. With quick precision, Loki closed the clasps, robotically moving upwards. Occasionally, his soft fingers would brush against Thor’s chest, and Thor would inhale sharply.

 

Oh, how he itched to hold Loki close, to breathe in the luxurious scent of the prince’s hair. If only he could, but there were so many things in his way. It was annoying, not being able to have what he wanted; he was more used to getting things his way. He was the crown prince, after all, and even if he was being a little greedy -

 

There was worth to that greed, right?

 

“There, all done.” Loki stepped back, admiring his handiwork. He smiled at Thor.

 

“Shall we?” He asked.

 

And so the two left the room.

 

They made their way down the halls and up the first flight of stairs. The carved bannisters growled at them as they passed, their wolf-like mouths open wide. Not a single blemish could be seen on the handrails; the servants made sure of that. Just like the rest of Asgard, it was all immaculately perfect.

 

“One more flight of stairs to go.” Loki commented when they reached the next staircase. He rested his hand on the balustrade and slid it up the polished surface.

 

“Loki,”

 

“Hm?” the prince looked back at him.

 

“What have you been doing? I haven’t seen you around very much, save for the rare occasions father calls us to council.” Thor cocked his head, “Have you been practicing invisibility?”

 

“Perhaps you’re just horribly unperceptive, brother.” Loki teased.

 

“I asked you a question.”

 

“Alright, fine.” The prince stepped swiftly up the stairs, “Well, I’ve been fiddling with a new spell of my own creation; it’s related to going about undetected-”

“Aha! So you have been practicing invisibility!”

 

“No, I’m not!” He snorted, “There’s a _difference,_ brother. The spell allows you to go about unnoticed, not go invisible.”

 

“But to other people you’d be invisible.” Thor pointed out, “Right?”

 

His brother paused. He scratched his chin, interested in the logic he’d just been presented with. Thor smirked.

 

“...I suppose you’re right.” Loki murmured.

 

They continued walking, chatting happily about the events of their own agendas. Multitudes of servants scuttled about on their errands. Another flight of stairs, and they reached the floor on which their destination lay.

 

“...and the other day,” Loki continued, “I was going to the library, right? To borrow another book-”

 

“You and your literature,” Thor interrupted, “I’m beginning to think that’s the only thing you subsist on.”

 

“Hush, brother, let me finish. So I head to the history section, sprinting because, well, I wanted to see if a book I wanted was there, and subsequently end up startling Fandral-”

 

A violent flash of anger surged through Thor’s stomach. Fandral, _again?!_ Honestly, too much of Loki’s thoughts seemed to center on the warrior, it was _angrivating._

 

“Damned shit.” Thor growled. Loki kept on talking.

 

“-It was pretty funny, his reaction. He ended up dropping a book onto Hogun’s foot. You should’ve heard him swear, four languages at once, too. And Fandral was apologizing like mad.”

 

“Sounds _terribly_ interesting.” He huffed. And then he shut up.

 

Luckily, Loki hadn’t heard him. Instead he continued talking.

 

“He’s been acting rather weird. Everytime I run into him he’s all….”

 

“Startled?”

 

“That’s part of it. Maybe something’s bothering him.”

 

Thor gritted his teeth. He’d break something soon if Loki kept going.

 

Fortunately, nothing needed to be broken, as they’d finally reached the conference room. Swirling designs danced their way across the wood, painted over with fine gold. The handle was smooth under his hands as Thor gently pushed the door open.

 

A familiar voice could be heard through the crack.

 

“...You can’t hide who they really are forever. You know they’ll find out either way.”

 

The two brothers froze. They exchanged looks.

 

“I don’t need to know that, Freya. And no, they won’t find out.”

 

“Really? Really? One thousand years, All-father, one thousand years you’ve been hiding this, and you assume that the truth will stay hidden?”

 

Truth? What truth? What was it that their father was hiding?

 

“Don’t provoke me, dear. You know I’m in no mood for prodding words.”

 

“You haven’t called me that since-”

 

“Since what?”

 

“...nevermind. When that _boy_ of yours going to show up?”

 

As if on cue, Loki brushed pass Thor and swept into the conference room.

 

The High Lady and The All-Father both turned their heads at the brothers’ entrance. Both looked thoroughly irritated, although immediately they smoothed over their angry expressions, resuming a placid face once more.

 

“There you are, Thor.” Freya purred, “So glad you could join us.”

 

She narrowed her eyes at Loki, however. “And why is he here?”

 

“He is my son. He is allowed to partake in these talks. It will be good experience for the both of them.” Odin snapped back.

 

The High Lady wrinkled her nose. Thor could feel Loki noticeably tense beside him.

 

“Hmph.” She muttered.

 

“Take a seat, both of you, we can begin now.” Odin gestured to a pair of chairs by the large table in the room. Once they were all seated, the talk began.

 

“Do you wish to talk first?” Freya asked, inspecting her nails and wiping her hands on her dress.

 

“...No, you’re welcome to go on ahead.”

 

“Fair enough All-father.” She sounded very disinterested, a faint trace of malice dangling on her words.

 

It was now that Thor noticed the absence of anyone other than them. Generally during discussions the High Lady or his father would have an attendant or two standing around (in Freya’s case it was almost always Skirnir,) but this time there just weren’t anybody around.

 

It was… concerning.

 

As the king had nothing to say, Freya presented her topic.

 

“Roughly two weeks ago, one of my kinsmen discovered what looked to be a large patch of ice on the outskirts of a settlement.”

 

“Go on.”

 

“Following that incident, several more plots of frozen ground were found, all near the first one that we unearthed. As well as unusually shaped spears of ice.”

 

Loki leaned closer to the High Lady, eager for more context on the situation.

 

“As you know, Vanaheim is a land of warmth of nature. These ice patches are very much not a part of my land. Furthermore, inspection of their locations lead us to conclude that these were strategically placed, that they were the cause of external threats.”

 

She paused, letting her words sink in. Odin shifted in his chair and brought himself closer to the table, leaning his head on his fist.

 

“So what are you trying to tell me?” The king asked.

 

Freya looked the All-Father in the eye.

 

“Frost giants.” She said.

 

The room was silent. Not a single person moved.

 

Frost giants. _ Frost giants _ on Vanaheim soil. It was frightening, to think that the sworn enemies of the Asgardians had stepped on their territory. This was a serious breach of security. If they discovered a way into Asgard… who knew what they’d do? Would anyone be safe?

 

“...You’re kidding.” Loki said in disbelief.

 

Freya looked mildly disgusted at him speaking, but she nodded. 

 

“I’m not, your highness.” She responded, “This is highly concerning, if they were to launch an invasion, my people won’t stand a chance. We are mostly pacifists-”

 

“And that’s why they lost the Aesir-Vanir war.” Thor mumbled.

 

“-and prefer not to engage in war. But we’ll have to defend ourselves should the need arise. Which is why-”

 

She looked to the king once more. “-I need your help.”

 

“What be your request?” Inquired Odin.

 

“Aid in conducting an investigation about this possible threat, as well as support if war is to be needed.”

 

“Is that all?”

 

“At the moment.” 

 

“Then this meeting is over.” 

 

They all got up, preparing to leave. The two brothers exited the room without another word. 

 

Freya watched them go. She shot Odin a knowing look, to which the All-father sighed.

 

“I’d rather not.” He said.


	7. El Tango De Roxanne - Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP IT'S FINALLY DONE SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG also this thing is like ten pages hnnnnn I don't want to know how part 8 is going to turn out
> 
> thanks for being patient ah ha
> 
> are any of you angry at me for not having finished this sooner please don't be

The sun was warm on his skin, a gentle caress there at all times. The twittering of birds and comfortable air meant that it was currently spring, the season of warmth and growth of all kinds. 

 

And there were many lovers out enjoying the time of the year. Men, women, and everything else in between strolled about chatting, or holding hands, or attempting to find somewhere to be alone. Love was very much in the air.

 

But not everyone was enjoying it. 

 

Fandral slowly made his way down the hall, keeping his head downwards and shoulders sagging. Occasionally he’d look up and see two Asgardians drooling over each other, or someone flirting with someone else. All these only made him walk faster.

 

It  _ killed  _ him to not be able to share this wonderful day with anyone else, to wander alone cursing his luck. Fandral could’ve just gone and found himself a pretty boy or girl - his reputation preceded him after all, anyone would be willing to be with him - but it wouldn’t have been enough. 

 

He wanted Loki.

 

If only he could. It could’ve been easy, openly confessing, but for some reason he couldn’t. It was weird, everytime Loki came around he would sort of just -  _ blank out _ . Talking was hard,  _ breathing  _ was hard, it was like his brain just ceased to work.

 

Lifting his head again, his eyes subconsciously settled on another couple strolling down the hall. The two women were laughing about something; smiling widely at each other, with their fingers twined. The taller one poked her companion’s nose, causing her to chuckle and jokingly jab her back. 

 

Then she promptly kissed her small girlfriend.

 

Inhaling sharply, Fandral quickened his steps. He didn’t want to be around for this.

 

What to do? He’d never been this helpless before. 

 

So deep he was into his predicament that he didn’t notice Volstagg walking up to him.

 

“Fandral!” He said. The man looked at him.

 

“Hello.” He responded, not too happily.

 

“You look very forlorn.” Volstagg matched his pace with his friend’s.

 

“I  _ am _ forlorn.”

 

“Any particular reason? - let me guess, it has something to do with the season.”

 

“Wow. Really on the nose there.”

 

“You’re lonely?”

 

“Getting warmer.”

 

“Starts with ‘L’?”

 

“Blazing.”

 

Volstagg furrowed his brow. “Okay… it’s the romance season, you’re lonely, the letter ‘L’.....”

 

Fandral looked at him unamused.

 

“Aha! It’s about Loki, isn’t it?”

 

“Bingo - wait. How did you know?”

 

“Hogun told me about the incident where you dropped three books on his foot when you saw Loki. And I’ve seen it for myself, so…. I can put two and two together.”

 

Fandral gritted his teeth, “He’s not still mad at me, is he?”

 

“Mm, I don’t know, he sounded pretty irritated when he told me about it.”

 

Volstagg turned to his friend again, but by now Fandral had fallen silent. The warrior put his head down and strode forward again.

 

“Okay,” He caught up to his friend once more, “What I’m getting is that you’re in love with the prince, but you’re worried he doesn’t love you back.”

 

“Amazing. You’re really good at this now.” 

 

“Don’t be so pessimistic, old friend. Why do you fret? You’re a man with great chance, you could just find him, ask him to spend time with you - you never know, he may even realize his own feelings for you.”

 

“But I- can’t- do it.”

 

“Come on, you’re just being shy.”

 

“I’m not shy!” Fandral protested.

 

“Mm-hm. Why haven’t you done it yet?”

 

“I don’t know! I’ve tried, believe me, I’ve tried-” He quickly added when Volstagg raised an eyebrow at him, “But everytime I see him, I-”

 

“Freeze? Stutter? Lose it? Blank out?”

 

Seeing his friend’s dumbfounded expression, he chuckled. 

 

“It’s obvious. Remember that one time you ran into a pillar because Loki was nearby?” He laughed again, “Good times.”

 

Fandral growled softly. He stalked down the hall at a faster pace this time. Volstagg had to quicken his speed to keep up.

 

“Okay, here’s my advice to you.” He said, “Be yourself. I’d rather you find a man - or woman, or whatever - that loves you for who you are, not for what you try to be for them.”

 

“I’ve  _ never  _ done that.”

 

“Stop being coarse. Anyway, that aside, if he doesn’t love you just - let it go! There plenty more deer in the herd, why upset yourself over one?”

 

“Because  _ that’s the one I want _ ! That is  _ not  _ helping, this is a  _ waste  _ of time - why am I still talking to you?!” He stormed off, “ _ Ugh _ .”

 

“Hey, relax!” He matched his footsteps with Fandral’s once more, “I don’t see why you’d get so worked up over a single man. You’re a lucky man! It’s easy to get yourself someone.”

 

“ _ This is coming from a man with two wives. _ ”

 

“What can I say? I’m just luckier than you are.”

 

“ _ Uuuuuuugh _ .” He groaned.

 

“Alright, so what do you want?” Volstagg faced his friend, “How do you plan on taking this?”

 

“I don’t know! I want him, yes, but I can never do it! I’m just so- so-”

 

“Sexually frustrated?”

 

“Yes! That!”

 

Volstagg snorted, and tried to cover it up with a cough. 

 

“Why are you  _ laughing _ ?” 

 

“Nothing, nothing. It’s just-” He snickered again, “You’re usually so composed, seeing you like this - it’s refreshing, really.”

 

“I  _ am  _ composed!”

 

“Not when Loki’s around, no. You look like an idiot then.”

 

“I do  _ not  _ look like an idiot-”

 

“Who looks like an idiot?” 

 

Leisurely, Loki walked up to the two men. At the sight of him, Fandral stopped talking. He stared at the prince, lifting his hand as if he wanted to say something… to which he never did, merely staring at Loki.

 

Volstagg snorted into his hand.

 

“Who looks like an idiot?” Loki asked again, softer this time. “You?”

 

“...Uh...er...no?” Fandral choked out.

 

He smiled at him. “Well, are you busy? You two looked like you were having a pretty detailed discussion, I’m sorry if I interrupted-”

 

“Oh no!” Volstagg spoke up, “We weren’t talking anything important. Really only idle prattle, ha.”

 

“Okay, so, are you busy?”

 

“Me?”

 

“No, I was talking to Fandral.” He looked at the tonguetied man.

 

“Fandral? Oh, yes. He’s totally free.” The warrior nudged his friend, harder than needed. Fandral grunted and shot him an angry look.

 

“That’s good. I was hoping we could-” He paused, considering his words. “-go check out the... shopping district! Together! How does that sound?”

 

“Of course! He’ll totally go!” Volstagg turned to the warrior, “Right?”

 

“...Yes?” Fandral said slowly.

 

“Then it’s settled! I didn’t have anything to do with you anyway. You two enjoy yourselves!” He quickly leaned in to Fandral, “Good luck.”

 

And he was gone. Both men watched as he left, before returning their eyes to one another. 

 

It was… awkward. They just stared at each other. And a long time passed before Loki piped up.

 

“You… want to go now?”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“The shopping district? You said you’d- come.”

 

“Oh, yes. Let’s go now.”

 

They set off together, side by side. Not a word was exchanged between the two, an odd tension, not of hostility, but of awkwardness, hanging between them. Every now and then Fandral would sneak a look at Loki, and - he was sure of it - every now and then Loki would look at him.

 

They left the palace grounds and made their way to the civilian sector. The buildings became much less lavish, although they all still retained their gold motifs. More and more plain folk flooded the streets, and children of all ages scurried about. Fandral watched as three young boys shot by.

 

“How much further?” he asked Loki, hoping to break the silence. The prince looked at him again, and his heart nearly seized on itself.

 

“Are you getting tired? We’ve only been walking for a couple minutes.” Loki teased.

 

“What? No! I’m not tired!”

 

He chuckled. “Sure.”

 

“Anyways-” They continued walking, “-Why did you ask to- ask me to come to the shopping district? With you?”

 

“Well, I’ve been so busy with the meetings in the past days. We haven’t seen each other at all.” He answered. 

 

“So I thought, now that I don’t have anything on my agenda-”

 

He smiled at Fandral. “-I’d spend some time with you.”

 

The warrior made a weird noise, prompting the prince to laugh. 

 

“Oh, you amuse me.” he turned away, waving his hand in laughter. Fandral sighed.

 

Great. Three seconds in and he was already making a fool of himself. Perhaps he just ought to resign to his fate and act stupid forever.

 

The two finally made it to the shopping district. True to its name, much of the business took place here. Vendors hawked their wares and buyers bargained for a better price. It was also located very close to the Bifrost, and as a result it was common for important guests to be lead through this way.

 

“Huh, I haven’t been here in years.” Fandral commented. He received no reply, and when he looked back to where the prince was last standing - to which there was no prince. Loki had vanished.

 

“Loki?!” He shrieked, “Your highness!”

 

He whipped his head around, hoping to catch a glimpse of the man. 

 

“Loki!” Frantically, the warrior tore through the crowd. How could he have lost him like that?

 

He made his way through the throng of people. Constantly craning his neck, hoping to find him somehow…

 

There!

 

Standing at a booth, inspecting the contents, was Loki. Fandral exhaled deeply. Goodness, he’d thought he’d lost him for a second. 

 

“Your highness.” He approached the prince. 

 

“Oh, hello.” he looked up from the wares, “I thought I’d lost you for a second.”

 

“I thought I’d lost you too.”

 

“Come here.” He beckoned Fandral to come closer. He did.

 

“Look at these.” The prince pointed to the wares at the booth.

 

Upon the table, several metal trinkets were displayed, ready for the taking. There were many different designs, ranging from tiny dragons to pendants of no discernable shape. As well, there were candleholders, drinking horns, and silver spoons of varying appearance, all lain out on the light blue tablecloth.

 

“Nice.” Fandral commented. He turned to look at Loki.

 

Loki was much too occupied with checking out the commodities to pay attention to the warrior, but Fandral was not. He watched the prince continue to wow at the objects, all while watching the man himself. 

 

He could privately admit to himself that Loki was something to look at. Dark raven hair, la finely crafted face, lively eyes, a gentle smile,  - could anyone blame him? This gorgeous, beautiful man, both inside and out - he deserved to be appreciated, that’s what he thought. 

 

He smiled. Slowly, subtly, he reached for the prince’s hand.

 

But he only barely touched skin before Loki’s hand suddenly jerked.

 

“Your highness?” Had he gone too far? Did Loki notice his advance? Norns below, he hoped not.

 

The prince’s attention ( _ thankfully _ , Fandral would never have lived it down had it gone wrong) was directed elsewhere. Towards the Bifrost. As were many other eyes. In fact, nearly the entire venue was looking towards Asgard’s only entrance and exit.

 

“What’s going on?” He whispered, craning his neck for a better view. 

 

His eyes widened in horror.

 

_ Frost giants.  _ Frost giants, several of them, stepping through Asgard’s streets, flanked by many einherjar. At the head of the entourage was the tallest and most menacing of the bunch. Clearly he was also higher ranked too, as he was adorned differently than his companions. 

 

The entire crowd watched in shocked silence. Hushed whispers rose up from the people, soft murmurs and quiet rumors about what this meant. They aren’t here to attack them - were they here for other reasons? Would they stay true to whatever honor they had? Would they turn on their Asgardian guests?

 

Everyone was nervous. Fandral too watched warily. He knew not to act aggressively, but every part of him wanted to lash out, to jeer at these  _ monsters  _ that dare walk into their home. But he couldn’t, it’d be unwise and heavily shaming to do so.

 

So he stayed still.

 

The jotuns passed where the two were standing. The one at the front had his eyes ahead the entire time, but Fandral could’ve sworn he shot Loki a discreet glance as he walked by. He could feel Loki noticeably tense beside him, he too was perturbed. 

 

Unexpectedly, Loki slid his hand into Fandral’s. The prince’s grip tightened, the action saying that he needed reassurance. So that’s what he did, squeezing Loki’s hand back as the frost giants came by.

 

With one last glance, the leader returned his gaze forward, and the entourage soon disappeared from view.


	8. El Tango De Roxanne - Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this within the duration of two days I have no self control

He needed to speak to his father.

 

WIth haste he made his way down the hall. Not once did his feet falter, he did not have time to. He had so many questions, accusations, everything about the event that had happened earlier before.

 

There. Odin was standing some distance away, talking with the captain of the palace guard. He was wearing a very unperturbed expression, although it wasn’t natural - it looked deliberate. And in his hand was Gungnir, gripped in a mildly tense manner.

 

“As I was saying, I want you to keep an eye on-”

 

“Father!” Thor yelled.

 

“Oh, excuse me, it’s my son.”  Odin said to the captain, “I’ll speak to you later.”

 

“Very well.” And the captain left. The All-father turned to his son, who was glaring at him vehemently.

 

“May I... help you?” He asked.

 

“Why,” His voice began to raise in volume, “did you let  _ frost giants  _ into our home?! They’re our sworn enemies! They invaded Midgard, the land of our former subjects! They-”

 

“Hold on.” His father lifted his hand, stopping Thor in his speech. “Before you fling any more accusations at our ‘guests’-”

 

“Guests!? Father, why are you letting them here?”

 

“Thor, calm yourself!”

 

“Then why are they here, father?” Thor stepped closer, lowering his voice. “Why invite bears into a wolves den?”

 

“...Come with me.” He began to walk away from the busier part of the palace. Thor tagged along, still seething. Once they were away from any servants, Odin spoke:

 

“Look, the reason why they’re here is because I thought, with the investigation and all, it’d be best to openly confront them about the situation at hand.”

 

“Father, isn’t this a little too obvious? The Vanir only discovered Jotun intrusion on their land two weeks ago, and now you’re confronting them about this?”

 

“It’ll yield better results. We’ve caught them early in the act, we’ll stop them early in the act.”

 

“But what if they decide to step up their game because of this?”

 

Here Odin looked at Thor with some sort of sad pride. “I figured you’d think that, my son. Such a clever wit! You clearly are the crown prince of Asgard.”

 

Okay… a bit of a strange comment to make at this moment, but Thor shook it off. It couldn’t possibly mean anything, just that his father was proud of him…

 

But for such a little thing? And out of the blue? It didn’t feel right.

 

“So you’re planning to intimidate them?”

 

“Hm, yes, that was my point.” 

 

“What if they do something? Anything?”

 

“Thor, trust me, they won’t. They’re surrounded by Asgardians, they wouldn’t dare. As well, we’ve invited them here on diplomatic terms. No sentient species, no matter how crude, would deny that.”

 

While Thor wanted to contradict that point, he had to admit it made some sense. 

 

“So you’re going to extract information from them? Via diplomatic meetings?”

 

“Precisely.”

 

“Will-” Thor almost hesitated, “-will brother and I be a part of these meetings like before?”

 

Surprisingly, Odin’s face changed into one of horror. He immediately hid it, however, but not before Thor had already seen it. 

 

“Oh, no, not for these.” He said, a little too quickly. “You’ve both been so fundamental in the past conferences. I thought it’d be cruel of me if I made you come to another one.”

 

“But we’ve only been to three-”

 

“Tut-tut, you needn’t worry son. Go relax with your friends! Go hunting, walking, whatever.”

 

He patted his son on the shoulder.  “I think you deserve a break.”

 

“...Thanks dad.” Thor responded.

 

With one last smile, Odin left. Thor stood there watching him leave.

 

That was unusual. Ever since the High Lady arrived, his father had been acting extremely on edge. There were things that his father would not mention, words he’d begin before cutting off, even changing to a different topic once someone had backed him into a corner. 

 

_ Father must not like Freya too much.  _ Thor figured. It made sense, right? If Odin disliked Freya, it’d make him more reluctant to say certain things. 

 

But she wasn’t around when he spoke to Thor about the Frost Giants. So why was he still acting off?

 

It all made no sense. Thor’s head hurt from thinking so much.

 

_ Well, I’m free now, so….. _

 

He decided to go hang out with his friends. Knowing them, he went to the training grounds. They’d probably be there.

 

But when he got there, the area was empty. The blunted weapons rested in their stands, not having been touched for a while. A single leaf fluttered down to the bare floor. Not a single soul could be seen.

 

Queer. Perhaps he ought to check the place they usually hung out at. 

 

He went, and sure enough, they were all there. 

 

The room was chaos. All of his friends were yelling, debating, and generally being very confused over something, all while Loki sat in a corner watching the whole mess play out. Upon seeing his brother Thor bit his lip to keep from smiling.

 

“Look, I’m telling you they’re going to kill us!” Sif shrieked. 

 

“So you just assume that?” Hogun shouted back, “That can’t be the only thing!”

 

“What else, huh? You think of something.”

 

“He’s got a point.” Sigyn stepped between the two, “Maybe there’s something more.”

 

“Like what?” The lady demanded.

 

“We defeated them in the Jotun Invasion of Midgard and took the Casket, right? Perhaps that’s what they’re after. Another Ice Age, another conquered realm.”

 

“But why just the Casket?”

 

“It’s one of their most prized treasures, and one of their most powerful.” Volstagg said, “Or, was.”

 

“Mm. You’re possibly right, it may be the treasures they’re after.” Her face turned sour, “Treasures they’ll use for villainous reasons.”

 

“That’s still biased on your part,” Hogun responded, “but I can’t say I argue with it.” 

 

Before anyone else could speak, Thor piped up.

 

“Ahem.”

 

The entire room redirected their attention to him. It was then Thor noticed the absence of Fandral. He quietly rejoiced.

 

“What’s going on?” He asked.

 

“You’ve heard about the Frost Giants, haven’t you?” Sif asked.

 

“Of course,  _ everyone’s  _ been talking about it.”

 

“We were debating why they’re here.” Volstagg spoke up from a nearby couch. He looked at the prince. “Got any ideas?”

 

“Mm. I can’t say until I know more.”

 

“You know…” Loki began. Everyone now looked at him.

 

“...Perhaps they won’t do any of what you said. They’re here on diplomatic terms, they won’t attack us, no matter how deep the hate may run.”

 

What Loki said was quite similar to what Odin had said. Thor began to see the sense. True, the Frost Giants and Asgardians were adversaries, but for this occasion, finding answers would mean putting aside differences to talk it out. 

 

Sif growled at Loki. “And what would you know?”

 

“Hey! I was just making a point!”

 

“The Frost Giants are our enemies! Yes, they may be placid for now - but that doesn’t mean their intentions won’t be malicious!”

 

“This is of politics! They’re here on peaceful terms! They can’t possibly mean harm!”

 

“ _ Can’t possibly mean harm!?  _ Loki, honestly!  _ Frost giants, _ you think they won’t mean harm?”

 

“You’re the one to talk,  _ mule. _ ”

 

She gasped. Behind her, Volstagg covered his mouth. 

 

“...What did you just call me?” Her voice quavered, both with anger and with shock.

 

Loki stayed silent. He showed no emotion on his face.

 

“ _ What did you just call me?!  _ Tell me,  _ hestur hani elskhugi! _ ”

 

“Hey! You watch your mouth!” 

 

“You shut up first!”

 

“Like I will,  _ hálf blóðhór!” _

 

Sif snarled. She stepped closer and raised her hand, balling it into a fist. With a cry, she swung her arm towards Loki-

 

“Woah! Hey!” Hogun and Volstagg rushed forward and grabbed her, moments before impact. Thor and Sigyn went to Loki and placed themselves in front of him. 

 

“Nobody is killing anyone here.” Hogun said slowly.

 

The two combatants hissed at each other from where they stood, both still seething with anger. Loki had his head held high, a princely superiority radiating from him. Sif merely appeared crushed, broken by his words. Tears glistened in her eyes. 

 

“I can’t believe you.” She choked out.

 

And then she stormed out of the room. 

 

Volstagg and Hogun glanced at Loki cautiously. 

 

“Was that really necessary? Calling her a  _ hálf blóðhór? _ ” Hogun asked.

 

“She started it.” 

 

“Loki! By the Norns! How immature are you?” snapped Sigyn.

 

“Hmph.” 

 

Her face was of appalment. 

 

“Okay, I see how it is. You straight up  _ insult  _ her and then you deny any wrongdoing!”

 

“I was defending my point!”

 

“By exploiting her secrets and using them against her? You’re a  _ royal,  _ Loki. You’re supposed to serve your people, not break them!”

 

“Sigyn-”

 

“I’m  _ leaving. _ Come on, you two.” With that, she too left the room, the two warriors tagging along.

 

Both brothers were now alone. Loki let out a wobbly sigh. He stumbled backwards and fell onto a couch, clearly defeated. Thor sat down beside him, their closeness once again intoxicating.

 

“Why won’t they understand war isn’t what the Jotuns want?” Loki groaned.

 

“Loki, that may have been the first thing they thought of.”

 

“You say?”

 

“We are a race of warriors. We’re hard-wired to want to fight. It’s natural for our first response to be to stand against our adversaries.”

 

“But I can’t think that way.” Loki now looked frightened, “All the time, everytime, I always think ‘hey, perhaps there’s a peaceful solution!’ But no one ever listens!”

 

He buried his face in his hands. “Rrrrrrg.”

 

Thor lifted his hand, almost hesitant to touch his brother. Loki was in a serious predicament right now, he ought to comfort him. But knowing his brother, he was more likely to turn away help and wallow in shame than to accept it. 

 

Still, he loved Loki. He wanted to hold him close, to protect him from anything he could. And he should.

 

Tentatively, he placed his arm around Loki. The prince looked at him in surprise. Thor kept his eyes away, pretending to only have casually done that. Without intent.

 

“Loki…. I support you.” He said.

 

“R-really? Thor, what-” The god glanced at Thor’s arm with confusion.

 

“I mean, I understand your point.” Thor took a deep breath, “Father said the same thing to me earlier, actually.”

 

“Did he?”

 

“Yes, and when I heard you say it… You’re right. The Frost Giants won’t attack us at all. If this really meant something to them, they’d keep their promise.”

 

His brother raised his eyebrows, surprised. Then he smiled shyly. The familiar hot flash tore through Thor once more.

 

“Thanks. At least there’s someone who understands.”

 

“Er… yes.” Thor mumbled, “But, Loki-”

 

“Mm?”

 

“-What you said to Sif wasn’t very nice.”

 

Here the prince’s face hardened. 

 

“...Aye, you’re right. I shouldn’t have done that. It was cruel of me to do so.”

 

“So you should go apologize.”

 

“What? Thor, she won’t listen to me.”

 

“She will.” He said firmly, “I’ll go with you. Or, if that does not suit you, I will go for you.”

 

Loki opened his mouth in astonishment, amazed at what Thor had just said to him. After a moment, he stood up, looking determined. Thor watched him stand.

“I’ll do it myself.” He started… to which his face then fell, and his eyes went to Thor expectantly.

 

“Er… I’d appreciate it if you came with me.”

 

Thor smiled reassuringly. “That’s fine.” He too got to his feet.

 

“Shall we?” He asked.

 

“Let’s do so.” Loki replied.

 

And they went off together. The familiar closeness still lingered. 

 

It had already been three weeks, and Thor’s feelings had grown no weaker. Who was to know the outcome of his affections?

 

He could only hope Loki felt the same.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as an FYI don't get mad at me for writing Sif this way she's angry cuz Loki retaliated in the wrong way


	9. El Tango De Roxanne - Part 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG AHHHHH it's just I had so much on my plate and i had writer's block so yeah

It was yet another sunny day, with absolutely no sign of bad weather on the horizon. Everything was as normal as always. It was as if Asgard were stuck in a time loop, forever trapped in a cycle of peace and idleness.

 

But of course, that wasn’t the case.

 

His steps proved swift as he made his way to the Royal stables. He knew that the Frost Giants were here, knew they (most likely) wouldn’t carry out heinous acts. But what worried him most were the thoughts of his subjects.

 

With their mortal enemies here and all, it was no doubt that tensions would run high. As ordinary as everything was, underneath all that most definitely was wariness. Whispers and hisses of anger could be heard as Thor walked along.

 

“I’ve heard they’re here for the Casket.” Went one voice.

 

“But what if that’s not it? What if they want revenge? They could be planning to tear us apart inside out!” Went another. The list never ended.

 

And his amorous feelings. Simply put, they wouldn’t be leaving in a hurry.

 

There was so much that had been happening, it was tiring. Perhaps a ride would help.

 

The strong scent of manure hit him as he entered the wooden building. Whinnies and neighs could be heard from the many stalls that lined the stable. The ceiling was open, showing the trees that loomed overhead. His feet kicked aside little wisps of straw.

 

The stables weren’t entirely impressive, but Thor stopped in his tracks surprised.

 

“Loki!” He said.

 

His brother was standing by one horse stroking its nose. He looked up when Thor said his name, breaking into a smile.

 

“Brother.” He responded.

 

“Loki.” Thor said more calmly, almost with a tone of adoration.

 

“Going for a ride? What a coincidence, same here.”

 

“You just assumed that’s what I’m going to do?”

 

“What else would you be here for?”

 

Thor chuckled. “Fair enough. You got me.” He sighed, “There’s been a lot happening lately, I was hoping horseback riding would help distract me.”

 

“I was thinking the same thing as a matter of fact.”

 

“What a coincidence. Perhaps we should head off together.” A soft smile spread across his face. 

 

“Perhaps.” Loki gently scratched the mare on the neck, cooing to her. 

 

“You like that, Sigfrid? Good girl.” 

 

Sigfrid nickered, and licked Loki’s hand in an attempt to find edibles. He laughed. 

 

Thor watched as he stroked the horse. 

 

“Say brother… have you seen Sleipnir yet?” He smirked. 

 

Loki gave him a mock face of offense. “Thor…” He warned.

 

“Hey, I’m just saying. Maybe he misses his mother-”

 

“Thor, Norns below!” Loki shoved him hard, prompting Thor to giggle.

 

“I’m kidding! I won’t mention it!”

 

“You better not! You promised me!” 

 

“Brother-”

 

But he couldn’t get another word out before Loki grabbed the collar of his shirt

and pulled him closer. Thor almost thought for a moment his brother’s intent was to kiss him.

 

Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case. Loki merely hissed in his ear:

 

“Do not mention it  _ ever,  _ you hear me?” Surely his aim was to threaten Thor into never speaking of “the incident”, but he could hear a slight snort in his voice. Playing along, the crown prince smiled back.

 

“Like I would-”

 

Casual footsteps sounded softly on the stones behind them. Thor immediately recognized the tone of the steps. A violent sinking feeling grew in his stomach. The pressure on his tunic suddenly disappeared. Loki had let go, his face lighting up at the sight of the man behind them. 

 

_ Norns below, NO- _

 

He turned around scowling to see Fandral walking towards them, smiling. Well, mostly smiling at Loki, to which Loki shyly grinned back. 

 

“Your highnesses.” He bowed. Thor continued growling at him.

 

“Fandral! It’s good to see you too.” Loki cocked his head, “Are you here for riding as well?”

 

“Ah, no. I was- walking. It’s a lovely day, really.”

 

Something told Thor he was lying. 

 

Damn it,  _ why, why, why  _ did this man even exist? His very presence around Loki made him angry. If only he wasn’t around - or Hel, didn’t find interest in Loki - Thor wouldn’t stress so much. But no! Everytime, he was always there, ruining everything, messing up Thor’s chances-

 

“Your… highness? Is everything alright?” Fandral asked tentatively. He seemed rather unsure, Thor could only assume he’d seen the prince’s vexation towards him.

 

Thor cursed internally. Damn. He should’ve been more careful.

 

“Me? Of course, everything’s fine.” He plastered on a fake smile. The warrior didn’t smile back.

 

The scent of magnolia wafted past Thor as Loki went to fetch tack. He watched him leave, only to notice Fandral staring at him contemplatively too. A little  _ too  _ contemplatively, he thought. The warrior had an almost adoring look to him.

 

“...He’s nice?” Thor asked subtly, taking care to mask his dislike.

 

“Aye, he is.” Fandral responded dreamily. Thor hunched his shoulders and hmphed.

 

Damn warrior. He could only hope that Fandral wasn’t planning on riding.

 

Loki returned and began saddling up Sigfrid. Thor himself chose another horse; a stallion by the name of Arne who was known for being jumpy. But the prince didn’t care. He was sure he could handle him.

 

Once Sigfrid was ready, Loki mounted her. She nickered, shaking her head. Thor followed suit, having a bit more difficulty, as Arne jumped and nearly caused Thor to slip off. 

 

Fandral chuckled, but quickly shut it when Thor glared at him.

 

“So what are you going to do?” Loki asked Fandral.

 

“Mm, I don’t know.” He clasped his hands behind his back, “I came here for no apparent reason; I don’t think I have anything to do.”

 

“You could come with us.” 

 

_ Norns no.  _ Thor thought.  _ Don’t come with us. Go hang out with Sif or something. _

 

“Actually-” the warrior beamed, “-I’d like that.”

 

_ Blast it. _ So much for that wish.

 

Oh well, he supposed he’d have to put up with this man for an hour or so. If only he didn’t talk to Loki, that was fine. 

 

They all set out for the old Asgardian Garrison. The trees overhead swayed gently in the light breeze, while clouds floated in the brilliant sky. Their steeds made their way surely over the unusual terrain. Bushes and branches reached out at them with their leafy arms.

 

The three rode in silence for a while, until Fandral decided to speak.

 

“Loki…”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I heard about the… ‘incident’. Three days ago? Uh-”

 

Loki’s face fell. “Oh. That one.”

 

“...Yes, that one.” His horse nickered, but he went on. “That wasn’t very nice of you, right? She wasn’t too happy about you calling her all those names.”

 

“Aye, it wasn’t.”

 

“But you’ve-”

 

“Leave him alone, will you?” Thor rudely butt in on their conversation, “He’s already apologized to her, he doesn’t need any more of the shame.”

 

Fandral was taken back by his sudden hostility. He blinked owlishly at the prince.

 

“O-okay.” And he turned away. 

 

Thor was also about to return to his ride when Loki suddenly rode up beside him.

 

“Brother.” Thor said merrily. His brother did not give the same look of merriment. Instead, he appeared pissed.

 

“Really?” He hissed.

 

“He was making you uncomfortable.”

 

“He wouldn’t dare hurt me. It’s alright that he’s concerned about Sif, there’s nothing wrong with that!”

 

“I was only trying to defend you!”

 

“That’s a real shit excuse for defending someone.” Loki gave him a look of betrayal. Thor opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the angry god.

 

“I can’t believe you.” Huffing, Loki rode ahead, leaving the prince behind. 

 

...Alright, what did he do wrong? Why wouldn’t Loki understand he was trying to protect him? 

 

Thor snarled and clenched the reins. That was obviously foolhardy of him, acting so aggressive toward Fandral. But he couldn’t help himself, could he? He loved Loki, it should be right that he defend him. 

 

_ Well, not like that.  _ A small part of him muttered,  _ You shouldn’t do that if you want Loki to love you back. _

 

...True. It could be that he needed to change. There’d already been damage done though, so change could only bring so much. 

 

Thor’s eyes jumped to Fandral, who had his head down. And even then there was still the problem of another potential love interest, one that would be much prefered and propose less difficulty. 

 

Grr. Such a predicament he had.

 

They continued riding, every step taking them closer to the old garrison. The terrain became much more erratic, large rocks and steep cliffs now making up most of what they saw. A long limbed tree reached down from where it grew, and the men bent down to avoid the branches.

 

Eventually, they came to a small stream near the garrison. The clear water flowed freely over the smooth stones. Lush green grass grew all over the little clearing, and various bushes settled their roots near the trees.

 

The three dismounted and left their horses to rest. Thor remained on his horse for a moment, surveying the scene like a hawk. Everything was perfectly peaceful - the birds were chirping, the leaves were disturbed only by a gentle breeze, the stream trickled quietly. He felt not the case however.

 

He watched his brother sit down by the brook, the faint wind playing with his hair. His fingers moved over the stones, feeling for the right one, and eventually he found the right one, as he picked it up. In one swift move he threw it into the water.

 

Thor figured he’d go sit with Loki. He did want to get closer, savor every moment of interaction they had, and he’d get that only if he took his chances. 

 

He got off Arne and turned to see Fandral already sitting down beside his brother. Loki smiled shyly when he saw him.

 

His feelings shrieked in rage. Great Norns, was he to never be with Loki? Why were the Norns being so cruel? He didn’t deserve this! This wasn’t what he wanted!

 

Seething, he could only watch as the two began talking.

 

“...throwing rocks?” Fandral asked awkwardly.

 

_ Pfft. What a stupid thing to say.  _ Thought Thor cynically.

 

“Asking stupid questions?” Loki teased, wording Thor’s exact thoughts. The warrior blushed.

 

“Don’t call me out like that.”

 

“Too late.” He laughed, leaning closer. Fandral flushed at the closeness.

 

“Ah- Your highness-” he stuttered.

 

The prince smiled impishly, and sat back, his hands moving over the stones once more. Thor noticed Fandral watching Loki as the god found another rock and hurled that into the water.

 

“Your highness.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“You- Do you know how to skip rocks?”

 

“Oh yes, definitely.” He subsequently chucked another pebble towards the water to demonstrate. It didn’t bounce, however, and instead sank.

 

“...I must be out of practice.” Loki said. 

 

“Of course you are.” He copied what the prince did and neatly skipped it across the surface. 

 

_ An inebriate could do better.  _ Thor scoffed mentally. 

 

“Wow.” He turned with a face of awe, “Impressive.”

 

The man smiled back. The two sat there for what seemed to be forever, staring into each others eyes. 

 

Thor sworn he would have puked right there.

“Are you  _ done yet _ ?” He moaned. Both men looked at him in surprise. “What happened to the garrison, huh? Or are the two of you just going to  _ sit  _ there, all day,  _ staring at each other?!” _

 

“Oh! Uh…” Loki’s face went red. His gaze went from Thor to Fandral, who blushed back. “Right, sorry. I didn’t notice the time.”

 

“Of course you didn’t with him around.” Thor muttered under his breath.

 

They set off again. Now the sun had fallen past its peak in its eternal cycle. The air was cooler, a chill settling into the bones of all that moved. The shadows of the trees did nothing to alleviate the cold Thor felt.

 

As chilly as he was, it was no parallel to his fervid anger. Up ahead, his brother and Fandral had taken to talking with each other again, friendly words being exchanged between them and completely ignoring Thor’s presence.

 

They were a little  _ too  _ friendly, Thor thought. Who knew how long it’d be before they fell in-

 

No. He shouldn't think that. The very notion of it sickened him.

 

A rustle. Arne stopped suddenly.

 

“Arne?” Thor asked, squeezing his knees. The stallion paid no notice. He snorted, flicking his ears and pressing his tail to his body. 

 

“Thor?” Loki asked.

 

“It’s Arne. Something off.”

 

Thor tried again. The horse refused to move.

 

The rustling grew louder. As silently as he could, the prince slid off his steed, his feet hitting the ground with a gentle  _ thud.  _ Arne still didn’t budge.

 

He slid closer to the bushes before the source of the sound. Behind him, he could hear the other two doing the same. Loki came up next to Thor and knelt down as well, his hands every so slightly parting the leaves.

 

His brother gasped. Thor was momentarily distracted by his brother before he noticed another person kneeling beside him. 

 

“What is it?” Fandral asked. His scent made Thor gag.

 

“See for yourself.” Loki gestured.

 

Before them was a contingent of Frost giants -  _ the  _ contingent from before - heading towards the old garrison. At the head was their leader, looking regal and business-like as always. 

 

There were Asgardians walking with them too. Multiple einherjar with their weapons sheathed accompanied the jotuns. Their faces were naught but seriousness.

 

And - surprisingly enough - Odin was there.

 

“Why is father there?” Thor hissed.

 

“I wouldn’t know-”

 

“I didn’t ask for your opinion.” He snapped. Fandral recoiled looking surprised. 

 

“...Yeesh.” He muttered. The prince glowered at him.

 

The three watched as the group marched onward. They finally reached the ancient stone door with it’s long time carvings. The grainy texture was barely visible from where the spying men were hidden. 

 

Thor studied his father. Odin went to the front of the group and raised Gungnir, which glowed with the same unearthly light Thor had seen many times. But this time it was opening the garrison door. 

 

The massive rock slabs slowly slid open. Thick dust rose from the movement, the brownish cloud swamping all around it. It didn’t reach where Thor was, however, and he could see clearly his father and the group head into the garrison. The door swung shut with a rumble.

 

They crouched there for Norns know how long before getting up. Wordlessly, they remounted their horses and headed back. All of them were contemplating what they’d just saw.

 

What  _ was  _ that? Why was the All-father leading the frost giants to the old garrison? And why was he doing that?

 

There was one thing Thor was certain of though.

 

His father was definitely hiding something from him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. El Tango De Roxanne - Part 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 22/06/18 - Sorry for the wait, I had a lot on my plate (finals week) and I stressed out over a test, so it took me a while to recuperate. Thanks for understanding

He couldn’t sleep.

 

It was almost morning, and he’d just woken up. A quick glance outside revealed that is was still relatively dark out, with the sun just about to rise above the horizon. The sky was still a mix of grey, blue and orange, and not s single cloud could be seen.

 

Thor rested his head down on the bed once more. He was still groggy with sleep, the temptation to rest once more beckoning to him. Not a sound could be heard outside his room. He figured either none of the servants were up, or they were moving too carefully to be noticed.

 

...His father’s actions were very strange. It still bothered Thor greatly, the obscurity of which Odin treated everything now. It all seemed to be mainly influenced by Freya, even if the Jotuns were there. 

 

Why was she so disturbing to him? 

 

Still thinking of Freya, Thor recalled the way she’d looked at the princes. He thought about how she regarded Thor with a curious gaze, and Loki with an almost distasteful demeanor.

 

That irked him. No one should look at Loki that way.

 

Whatever the reason was, he was yet to discover. And even if he did find something? Would it be sufficient? Would he ever know what was actually happening?

 

All questions aside, the biggest issue he had was his feelings. 

 

The extent of his affections knew no bounds. Everytime he cast his eyes upon the prince his heart would clench, that fervid flame growing larger and larger. 

 

...Perhaps he should confess? Risky as it was, he could. The sooner the better, he couldn’t wait anymore. 

 

Laying in bed all day wasn’t going to get him anything. He should get up.

 

Grunting, Thor struggled out of the blankets. His hair flopped all over his face, and he blew on it to move it. That did nothing.

 

_ Hurry up and move.  _ He thought to himself.

 

It was hard, as he was still greatly lethargic, but soon he was dressed and ready to go. Thor figured he’d get something to eat first, no use going about on an empty stomach. Then he’d probably go find Loki, spend more time with him maybe. He wanted to see him again.

 

His steps echoed painfully in the silent hall. There was barely any light as the torches hadn’t been reignited, so only bare embers flickered in the brackets. The early morning air chilled him to the bone, and he shivered slightly. He’d never been a cold climate guy.

 

...Which was funny, because Asgard had its fair share of frosty weather. Both autumn and winter were chilly, but the Aesir could withstand it. They were built to be versatile anyways, them being better with low temperatures than their Vanir cousins.

 

And if he thought about it, he’d never been the kind that favoured those conditions. Everyone else was fine with Asgard’s colder climates - especially Loki. He himself loved the crisp environment, and was always the one to rough it out the longest when the air grew sharp. Hogun was the only one who completely despised the frigid seasons - and Thor wasn’t surprised. He was Vanir after all.

 

Which led his thoughts back to himself. He didn’t like the cold. He always lied about his discomfort - Thor figured it was because he loved to prove himself. 

 

But why didn’t he like it?

 

_ I’ve been thinking a lot.  _ He noticed. 

 

Rounding a corner, he nearly ran into the High Lady. He backed away hastily once he’d seen what he’d almost done.

“A-apologies, Your Grace.” He said, dipping his head. Freya regarded him with a curious look.

 

“That’s alright, apology accepted.” She purred. Thor immediately went on edge. “Might I ask what you’re doing up so early?”

 

He ought to watch what he said around her.

 

“I couldn’t sleep. No use lying in bed all day. The most logical thing would’ve been to get up.” He responded. 

 

She seemed intrigued by his response. The prince clenched his jaw.

 

“Understandable. The early riser gets it first.” Freya said. 

She then fell silent. Awkward stillness insured. Thor felt horribly pressured to say something. It was just  _ pressing  _ at the back of his mind, like oceans trying to climb out of his eyes. 

 

He wouldn’t say anything though. He knew this trick; Loki had done it many times to various people all in order to get them to divulge more information. It was an easy strategy, but Thor wouldn’t fall for it.

 

He stayed quiet. The High Lady raised an eyebrow. Clearly impressed at his control, she then filled the silence herself.

 

“Has your father informed you of our leave?”

 

“Pardon?” Leave? Were Freya and her delegates finally leaving?

 

“Our leave. My kinsmen and I are leaving in three days.”

 

“Ah, no, he hasn’t informed me.” Thor cocked his head, “Was this decision recent, perhaps?”

 

“Aye.”

 

“Then I apologize for not knowing.”

 

“No one can be punished for not knowing, princeling.” Freya said, almost in a motherly fashion. But the way she said it sounded more like she was redirecting a wayward child, not comforting a hurt one.

 

“...Where are you headed now?” Thor asked.

 

“I’m going to speak with your father again. I need to have one last word with him before our departure.”

 

“I hope it goes well.”

 

She regarded him closely. “I wish you a good day.” And she strolled off.

 

Only then did Thor lessen the tension in his shoulders. Damn, he couldn’t believe the High Lady worried him  _ that  _ much. For a goddess of love, beauty and other good things, she was a little off on what she represented. 

 

Oh well, she was the goddess of war as well. He didn’t know why he was surprised.

 

He made his way down to the kitchens. A good smell reached his nose, and he inhaled deeply. Smelled like the chefs were starting already. 

 

The darkness of the interior was only broken by flickering flames. The bare details of someone’s face could hardly been seen. But it was still light enough for Thor to see Skirnir and Hogun talking about something.

 

His friend looked at him when he arrived. 

 

“Greetings, your highness.” He dipped his head. Thor returned the gesture.

 

“A pleasure to see you too.” Skirnir said. 

 

“You’re up early.” Hogun commented.

 

The prince chuckled. “Funny you should say that; The High Lady said the exact same thing to me.”

 

“The- Oh right, I didn’t tell you.” The Vanir rubbed his hands awkwardly. Thor tilted his head. 

 

“Tell me what?”

 

“...Her Grace has asked that I return with her when she leaves”

“You’re- when will you return?” Thor couldn’t imagine not having him around. The former ambassador was quite the presence in his life and a loyal friend; surely he wouldn’t be gone for long, right?

 

He gave a pained sigh. “That I don’t know. There doesn’t seem to be an end in sight of the situation, the High Lady told me that she needs all able hands should the Jotun problem not be resolved by the Allfather. And even should war break out…”

 

The man’s voice dwindled off at the end. A moment passed before he continued.

 

“I don’t think I’ll be back for a rather long time.” Hogun said finally.

 

Thor furrowed his brow in concern. He knew how much his friend loved Asgard. Ever since his arrival he’d been enchanted with the beauty such the city could only possess. Having to leave… would be like uprooting a tree and planting it in the ocean. 

 

“Is she adamant on having you come with her?” He asked. Perhaps there was another option.

 

Yet again Hogun looked forlorn. “She is my superior. I cannot disobey her when she calls for aid.”

 

The prince dipped his head. Understandable. A pity it was, but his friend had duple loyalties that he had to tend to; unlike Thor, who was a voice of authority himself and obeyed few.

 

The Vanir turned his head to the palace halls.

 

“I think I’m going to miss this place.” He muttered.

 

Thor opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Skirnir. 

 

“We should go find the rest of Her Grace’s entourage.” He interrupted. Hogun nodded.

 

“Nice speaking with you Thor, but I’m afraid we must be off.”

 

“So be it.”

 

“I wish you well, Thor.” The two set off.

 

“Likewise, old friend.” 

 

He watched them leave. Hogun’s words still echoed in his head.

 

_ And even should war break out… _

 

What if it did? Would the halls of Asgard ring yet again with the clash of metal? The old grudge awakened once more? 

 

Thor had only been a baby when the war ended, but he knew of the bloodshed. His father had told him how in that battle, he’d supposedly lost his eye in the most valiant manner possible - dueling the King of the Frost jotuns himself - and that it was all for the greater good. How they had taken the Casket to prevent the Jotuns from rising up again. How the peace they had now was all thanks to the Allfather’s efforts.

 

He was older now, living in an era where conflict may rise again. Most likely he would be involved should battles break out. 

 

And his friends. And Loki. That’s where worry wormed its way into his conscience again.

 

War was a bloody business. What if someone died?

 

“Thor?”

 

He turned around, his face breaking into a grin. 

 

“Loki, good morning.” He said.

 

“You’re up… earlier than usual.” The prince got closer. Thor let out an awkward chuckle. Great Norns, he didn’t want to look stupid.

 

“Couldn’t sleep.” He grinned, looking just a bit sleezy.

 

“Of course, you’re not the kind of person to wait.”

 

“You know me too well.” The prince said, sounding flirty. Loki laughed.

 

“Have you eaten? You look famished.” His brother cocked his head.

 

“Don’t worry about me, brother. I’ve already eaten.” 

 

That was another one of his easy lies. He wasn’t starving, anyways.

 

“You’re by yourself?”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“I mean-” Thor rubbed his face. Goodness, that sounded stupid and creepy.  “-Are you busy? I was thinking that… maybe we could spend some time together. You know? Just the two of us.”

 

“Why? Are you lonely? Are your friends not enough?” Here Loki’s words sounded slightly bitter, although he was smiling jovially. 

 

“You’re important too.”

 

Strangely enough, Loki looked stunned. His eyes were cast downwards for a moment before he smiled at Thor again, this time with gratefulness. 

 

“Aye, I am free.” He crossed his arms, his mouth twitching into a mischievous smile. “Where to?”

 

Thor returned the expression. “Somewhere.”

 

The walk wasn’t brief; it was long, horrendously long. But neither one cared. They took their time, chatting about many things. All they paid attention to was each other.

 

Thor savored the moment. Constantly seeing Loki with Fandral sickened him to the core, left a bitterness that tasted like salt. But with Loki that all went away. Contrary to the salty feelings, his minutes with his brother were sugar sweet.

 

The streets were beginning to fill with people. Above, the sky was no longer grey, but rather a soft blue blanket. A stray cat wound it’s way between Loki’s legs, and the prince knelt to pick up the feline. Instead of scratching or fighting, the feline just sat placid and undisturbed, as if the mere touch of the royal intrigued it.

 

“Aren’t you a darling little kitten?” Loki tickled the animal under its chin. Delighted, it purred, reaching up to pat his face with a white paw. That move earned a giggle from the man.

Thor watched him laugh with a lovesick expression. All he could see was Loki, his face bright with a crystal clear laugh-

Wait a minute.

 

It only took him a second to register Fandral wandering in the streets behind Loki, far away but still visible. The searching look he had indicated that he was trying to find something - or someone. Thor’s face immediately dropped.

 

“Actually, I think we should leave.” Thor hastily grabbed Loki’s arm and walked him out of the area, practically dragging the man along. The cat fell out of the prince’s arms with a meow of protest.

 

“What the- Thor? What’s wrong?” Confusion was written on Loki’s face.

 

“I- uh- remembered that they were using this area for something today.”

 

“Wait- since when? Why haven’t I heard about this?”

 

“Uh- Hogun told me about this just this morning.” A shitty lie, but one that worked nonetheless.

 

“Hogun?” His brother had managed to pry apart Thor’s grip, switching to a gait that matched the god’s. 

 

“Right, he’s also leaving in three days.”

 

“He’s leaving? Why?” 

 

“The situation at hand father has to deal with? It hasn’t gotten better.” Changing course, he took a route that made sure the two went far away from where he’d spotted the warrior. “Freya is taking all the Vanir back to Vanaheim in case the extreme happens.”

 

“Oh. Well that’s a pity.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Where are we headed now?” Loki asked, all memories of Thor’s haste forgotten.

 

“Somewhere.” The man replied again.

 

They had entered the gardens now. The sweet aroma of various plants filled the air. Gardeners could be seen busying themselves with the herbs and bushes, occasionally rising from their work to wave to the princes. Both royals would always wave back.

 

Thor stopped in his tracks to inspect a flower. The pale orange petals, shaped as a loose rosette around it’s vibrant ruby anthers, was an alluring plant to behold. As gorgeous as it was, though, enough attention in herbology classes had taught Thor that it was dangerous: the blossom itself was used as poison - one so potent it could kill in an instant, and there were sharp thorns along it’s length.

 

He sniffed it, the familiar scent of his brother’s hair rising. This was definitely a  _ Sorgarblóm _ . Or “grief flower”, as was its other name.

 

“So this was where you intended to take me?” Loki lifted his head, his emerald eyes taking in the pink and white blooms above.

 

“Mm, could be.” He lightly brushed the flower.

 

“It’s nice. Very thoughtful of you.”

 

“You’re not saying I’m inconsiderate, right?”

 

“No, I’m not.” He said this with a giggle.

 

Thor put on a face of false offense, causing his brother to laugh harder. He sighed. It was hard to get mad at Loki nowadays; those stupid amorous feelings wouldn’t leave him.

 

“Actually, this was where I’d intended to take you.” He started. The words from his mouth were tumbling out more passionately than he’d planned them. “You love this place-”  _ I love you.  _ “-so I brought you here. I figured it’d make you happy.”

 

“Aw, that’s so sweet of you.” Loki shoved him playfully, earning a blush from Thor.

 

He stopped talking to Thor, his awareness elsewhere. There were hardly any people in the gardens now, oddly enough - perhaps they had left, but it was too quiet, almost as if there were a hush over the area. As if they were there but deliberately holding their breaths. 

 

And maybe they were, because Thor noticed a brief movement behind one of the bushes. A flash of chartreuse appeared before it disappeared, almost immediately after Thor’s notice. 

 

His brother wandered away, looking like a curious puppy. A gentle wind disturbed the pale petals, sending a wave of them to the ground. Loki caught one in his hands and blew it away.

 

Quietly watching Loki ponder, Thor felt the urge to go to him. Not in a creepy way - that would be embarrassing. No, he should do something else.

 

Careful to avoid the thorns, Thor plucked a flower from the bush. His boots tapped smartly on the ground as he walked over to Loki.

 

His brother’s attention was soon on him. “Oh, Thor. I thought It might’ve been someone else.”

 

Thor hoped that “someone else” wasn’t Fandral. 

 

“So, got anything to say to me? Seeing as you’re standing there looking… expectant.” Emerald eyes soon settled on the peach colored bloom. He pointed at what Thor held. “What’s that?”

 

Wordlessly, Thor tucked the flower into Loki’s hair. The brilliance of the adornment was nothing compared to Loki’s expression - stunned. He stared at the prince, most likely confused as to why he was doing this. 

 

Gentle fingers made their way to his chin. Thor lifted his brother’s head, staring into his eyes. The atmosphere was near perfect; all he had to do now was to kiss him. Kiss Loki - show him how much he loved him - and it was over. 

 

But he hesitated momentarily. That brief stall before the final moment. It was too late. Loki chuckled awkwardly, the chuckle evolving into a laugh. Hastily, he pushed away Thor’s hand, laughing all the while. His quick steps backwards soon put at least a foot of space between the two.

 

...Well, Thor hadn’t expected that one. Or maybe he had. What was he thinking putting himself in such a compromising position? 

 

_ Great going, Thor.  _ He thought to himself. The only thing he could do know was return Loki’s stare. 

 

The silence went on for… how long? Probably an eternity. And it most likely would’ve been an eternity had Thor’s stomach not rumbled right there.

 

It just seemed so unforseen that both of them burst out in amusement. 

 

“Looks like someone was lying about their hunger.” Loki said in false accusation after he’d stopped giggling. His brother shrugged.

 

“I like to make last-minute decisions.” Thor responded. 

 

Smiling, Loki cocked his head. “I haven’t eaten yet as well, actually, so why not go off for breakfast together?”

 

“We’re both starving, so sure. Why not.”

 

Both joyful, they went off the the kitchens again. 

 

Nothing could possibly go wrong.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. El Tango De Roxanne - Part 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn sorry it took an entire summer

The last person Thor expected to see was Fandral.

 

He had rounded a corner in the gardens to find the warrior, reading away on a garden border. The instant he saw him his guard went up. Like he’d ever hold this man in equal favour again; he made the wrong move of falling for the same person that he loved. He wouldn’t forgive that.

 

Thor softly scowled, taking a couple steps forward.

 

His shadow fell over Fandral, alerting the man, and he looked up, closing the book he had in his hand - a book, which Thor had seen Loki reading before. A tome on magic.

 

Why he wanted to read the book was anyone’s guess, but Thor had a pretty good idea why.

 

“Your highness.” He stood up and bowed when the prince arrived. The royal grumbled at his innocent visage.

 

“What’s that about?” A hand pointed to the novel.

 

“Oh, just some light reading. I thought it was cool.”

 

Oh yes, like he wasn’t reading that because of Loki. He wanted to roll his eyes.

 

“Sounds interesting.”

 

Fandral’s face lit up momentarily before, as if he’d realized something important, a furrow grew in his brow and his eyes grew serious. Thor continued to look apathetic.

 

“Thor, can I talk to you about something?” He asked.

 

The addressed snorted. “Depends. What’s it about?”

 

“It’s… it’s about Loki.”

 

Thor’s lips went taunt. “What about him?”

 

“Is there a reason you’re so agitated whenever I’m around Loki?” He sounded neither accusational nor demanding. The warrior paused before continuing, likely having noticed Thor’s sudden shift in expression. “I’m just saying, I do find it odd that you hold such vehement on your face when you see me.”

 

So he had spotted his anger. Lovely, Thor was going to have to explain his way out of this one.

 

“Do you blame me for my brotherly protectiveness?” The man pulled back his lips, the lie flowing smoothly from his mouth.

 

“What- no! Of course not? I’m merely just asking you for the reason.” His hands went up in defense. The prince have him a scrutinizing look.

 

He rubbed his forehead. “Look, I know we’re friends and all - yes, we bicker, yes, we argue - but Loki’s my fr-” The man paused, and Thor knew that he daren’t say ‘friend.’ “-I know him too, there shouldn’t be anything wrong with us communicating.”

 

“Ah, so you’re asking for leniency.”

 

“Leniency?”

 

A chuckle rose in Thor’s throat. “Here’s the thing - I don’t appreciate you talking to him, alright?” He cut off Fandral when he started to protest, “I have my reasons, it’s simple: don’t talk to him again, okay?”

 

“W- _Thor!_ ” Fandral cried, “What’s gotten into you? You can’t just _ban_ me from talking to someone - he seeks me out himself, you can’t prevent that!”

 

“I just don’t want you near him, okay? _It isn’t that hard to understand._ ” The prince hissed. He was beginning to grow impatient. Damn bitch, just shut up already! He didn’t need this!

 

“ _What the Hel is wrong with you?!_ ”

 

“What the Hel is wrong with me? Nothing. Just don’t interact with my brother _ever again._ ”

 

And with that he stomped off. Would Fandral comply? Thor may’ve been his superior, but still, they were also friends - or, well, _were._ psh, “friends.” Thor laughed at that word now. No, they couldn’t be friends were they to both pursue the same love. They would be enemies. Thor didn’t have room for another in this journey of his. And he would go to any means to get rid of him.

 

Cruel, yes, but his desire overshadowed that.

 

His feet took his swift away from the man. Away from the royal gardens, past the Grove of Glasir and into the first class district. Here the nobility and the wealthy abounded, their glittering facades eye candy for the lower class. Servants and apprentices scurried about, likely on errands issued by their superiors. The civilians calling out to him in greeting were quickly acknowledged, but that was as far as Thor wanted to go with them.

 

He would’ve stalked all the way to the Bifrost in his rage had it not been for Loki’s appearance. Thor halted immediately in his tracks when the younger prince crossed his path. Confusion was written on Loki’s face, while Thor had painted pleasantness on his.

 

“You’re angry again.” Went his brother’s first words to him.

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

Awkward silence filled the gap between them.

 

“Er… any reason why you’re angry?”

 

“There is.” Thor said quickly, eager to prove himself innocent. “I was just talking to Fandral, actually.”

 

Loki squinted at him, but said nothing. He waved his hand for Thor to continue.

 

“I broached the topic of the Jotuns, because, you know, he wasn’t there when we got into that little-” The prince wiggled his fingers, “- _kerfuffle.”_

 

“He was leading a training exercise at that time.”

 

“Oh, he was? Curious.”

 

Yet again his brother narrowed his eyes. Thor didn’t notice.

 

“So what’d he say?” He said, turning to exit the first class district. Like an obedient dog the crown prince tagged along.

 

“He wasn’t too happy - well, that’d be an understatement. - he was _quite infuriated_ when I mentioned it. I reckon that he hadn’t noticed before.”

 

Loki’s lips went taunt.

 

“It got worse when I mentioned what you’d said before: how the Jotuns were likely here because they wanted peace.”

 

“How’d he respond?” The buildings around them slowly grew smaller and more plain. In the distance was a forest that bordered the back of the palace.

 

“He despised it, to put it simply.”

 

Still the younger prince looked unconvinced. Not a word more came out of his mouth. Thor took this silence with worry: had he said something wrong?

 

He needed something to change the mood. Fast.

 

“You’re heading to the forest?” the prince quickly asked.

 

“Don’t you mean _we’re_ heading to the forest?”

 

“Oh, I hadn’t realized I was even following you.”

 

A sigh. “It doesn’t matter. You can come with me anyways, if you’d like. I don’t mind your company.”

 

“Why should you?” Thor teased.

 

“Because you’re being annoying? A little too clingy?” This prompted a chuckle out of his brother.

 

He took this as a good sign. “Now that’s just rude. Where are we headed?”

 

With a sly look, Loki leaned in and whispered: “It’s a secret. You’ve got to promise not to tell.”

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t.”

 

The ground was soft, coated with moss and bright grasses. The trees above stretched their limber arms down to the earth with ancient grace, having grown untamed without Asgardian interference so deep in the woods. As Loki trotted past low-growing bushes, Thor himself wandered over to a gnarled oak. It’s bark was rough, twisted and lumpy with age. The texture proved interesting when he ran his hand over it.

 

The sudden silence of the forest made him realize that Loki had disappeared. The birds only twittered sporadically, a jaunty tune the only discernible sound. Loki, however - his voice and movements - were completely gone. To Thor it felt horribly quiet.

 

Surely Loki hadn’t strayed too far, right? He pushed in the direction that he had seen his brother leave. Odd thorns and twigs snagged at his pants, while the long grasses hid the path of the prince. Grumbling, Thor gave one final shove through the undergrowth before stepping out into blinding brightness.

 

He hadn’t expected this at all. The sun tore through the branches, heavenly rays brightening up the leafy expanse. The gurgle of water told Thor that there was a stream or something nearby, and when he recovered from the change in lighting it was true that a river cut through the clearing. Unlike the brook that the brothers - and Fandral, for that matter - had encountered on their ride, this body of water was larger, more wild and much deeper. A rather deep pool with little ripples was connected to the river, broken off by a partial wall of stones which divided the water vertically. And hanging above much of the tributary were the thick trunk of trees.

 

“Wait, this place existed?-” He began to ask, but the words caught in his mouth.

 

“Uh, of course.” Loki responded, his boot on the ground and coat half off his shoulders, exposing bare arms pale as moonlight. Back turned, he didn’t notice Thor gawking at him undressing. “This forest is big enough to hide all sorts of things; what do you mean this place wouldn’t exist?”

 

He didn’t wait for his brother to respond, although it was unlikely that he would. Thor was just simply too flustered to speak.

 

“L-Loki… what are you doing?” The prince finally choked out.

 

“Undressing.” He turned to Thor, having finished shrugging off his outer garments. “Oh, quit staring. It’s not like I’m completely stripping; didn’t we have a conversation like this before?”

 

“We did?”

 

“Aye, I strolled in on you changing? Remember?” Barefooted, Loki scampered over to a nearby tree that arched over the calm pool. With sure movements he climbed onto the spot just above the shining surface. “You were all ‘Ah! Loki! I’m changing!’ and I responded with ‘Well, I’m not asking you to get naked, you buffoon.’”

 

“You seem to know this place very well.” Thor changed the subject.

 

“ _I’m_ the one who discovered it, after all.” Said his brother, belly flat on the wood.

 

“ _We_ discovered it.”

 

“No, I did. I found it before you even set foot here.”

 

“Ugh, whatever.” He looked up, “You’re going for a swim?”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

And with that, Loki leapt off the branch and broke the calmness of the pool. Cold liquid splashed everywhere, Thor having to raise his arms to fend off the water. That hardly did the trick, as now water dripped off his arms.

 

“ _Loki.”_ he complained, “I’m _wet.”_

 

No reply. Just the warble of birds and rustle of leaves could be heard. Thor frowned, trotting over to the body of water in which his brother had disappeared.

 

“...Loki?” He said again, “Loki??”

 

Still nothing but silence. The prince began to panic: what if Loki had gotten hurt? And he was underneath the surface, struggling towards the light? Was he drowning? Oh Norns - maybe he was!

 

Worried, Thor knelt and leaned over the glassy surface with so much fervor that he nearly fell over. The stones pressed into his kneecaps painfully.

 

He stuck his head over the pond. _“Loki!”_

 

An explosive splash hit him in the face, coldness falling all over his exposed body. Thor only had mere seconds to register Loki coming up, wrapping his arms around his neck, before he was pulled in and darkness became his world.

 

The water was _dreadfully_ cold, something that Thor despised, but the warmth of his brother’s arms around him was another worth focusing on. His eyes could barely register Loki in front of him. Shiny bubbles floated around them and up towards the light, which was much weaker under the top. Staying straight was a struggle, and both siblings reached towards each other, pulling their bodies closer than intended.

 

Something soft brushed against his mouth. Something warm, tantalizing. On a whim, Thor lifted his hand up to Loki’s head and brought him closer.

 

Loki’s lips felt quite good, he concluded.

 

A pressing feeling on his lungs told him he needed to breathe. At last they broke apart, both swimming towards the surface. The warmth of the forest was a welcome relief to the suffocating pool. He threw his head back, taking in a gulp of air and coughing. How long had they been down there? Were they together for so long? Or was he simply imaging the stretch of time? Things did seem to slow down when he was with Loki, like some love-induced time loop. Not that he minded of course.

 

He leaned on the rocks, spitting out more water and hitting his temples, trying to clear his ears.

 

“Darn, my ears feel waterlogged.” Thor muttered.

 

His brother clambered onto shore and shook his head, scattering more droplets everywhere. With a yelp Thor held up his hands again.

 

 _“Will you stop that?!_ I don’t need to be any wetter!”

 

His brother snorted. “You _can’t_ get any wetter, idiot. You’re already drenched.” The prince sat down by the pool, twisting his hair to wring it dry. A trail of water flowed from the tips when he worked at the strands. It still looked wet when he was finished, but there wasn’t quite so a shine to it anymore.

 

Grumbling like an elder, Thor climbed out beside Loki, his garments completely saturated with water. It was irritating to be both cold _and_ wet - he hated the cold, hated it - and the water certainly wasn’t fun to be in. Thor was never a swimmer, unlike Loki, who enjoyed every chance to play in the cool dark liquid. Funny how they were almost polar opposites in tastes.

 

A flash of green caught his eye, and when he looked to his brother Loki was staring at his feet again.

 

Strange. Why had he looked at him that way? Would it prove folly to ask?

 

Probably. Loki didn’t quite like prodding questions. Maybe it was because he saw something in him - Thor had the brief thought that maybe, just _maybe,_ Loki loved him back. How happy that would make him. The throne, his friends, his kingdom - it almost all seemed to go away when he was with the love of his life.

 

“Thor…” Began his brother.

 

“You know,” Interrupted the prince, having not heeded his words. “I don’t think I can wait until I dry off; it’s going to be a while anyways.” A playful smile stretched his face as he gestured to the tree, “Think I can get on that tree?”

 

The black-haired man scoffed. “Not with your bulk, you won’t.”

 

“Oh, you never know. Maybe I’ll make a bigger splash than you.”

 

“If you ever manage to climb _on.”_

 

“Wanna bet?”

 

Soon, they abandoned all worries and took to playing in the water. Thor had shed his own clothes and taken to the cold, laughing as Loki splashed him when he dove in again. His brother had even coaxed him into leaping from the tree. It was a frightening experience (not that he’d admit it) to go from such a height and to hit such a cold substance, but it was also exhilarating, so he couldn’t complain. And he was certain he had made a bigger scene of landing than Loki had.

 

“Ha! I’ve bested the splash you’ve made!” Thor clambered out of the pool like a beast from the deep, grinning maniacally.

 

“Unlikely. The after-effects of _my_ jump was much more superior to yours.” Loki replied from where he sat, in the light of the sun on the beach. “Don’t even bother trying.”

 

“Uh, _no._ You’re just being biased.” Droplets scattered everywhere as he lumbered over to his brother. He shook his head and the younger prince laughed, lifting his arm to shield himself from the wetness.

 

He adopted a more relaxed stance, leaning back to prop himself up on his arms. “It’s all just a matter of perspective Thor.”

 

“Avoiding the subject?” Thor settled down beside him.

 

“Hm.”

 

The two sat in silence for a while, quietly enjoying the serenity of the moment. Birds warbled along with the rustling of the trees, their song the vocals to the forest’s opera. Warbling from the river completed the gentle scene they witnessed.

 

It would’ve been the perfect setting for confessing.

 

Thor gave his brother a sideways glance. The ravenette had his knees up to his chest now, slender arms wrapped around them. By the Norns, his skin was so _pale_ \- it looked like the marble Vanaheim’s ancient castles were made of, milky and ethereal. If he ran his hands over them - which he longed to do - they would probably feel soft and strong at the same time.

 

Maybe he should slide his fingers over his skin. Thor leaned closer to Loki.

 

“You know…”

 

The prince lifted his eyebrows at Loki, whose eyes were suddenly wistful.

 

“It’s nice, finally getting to spend time with you again. Kinda nostalgic almost.” The man’s voice was low, “I don’t feel as lonely, or… unwanted, for that matter.”

 

 _Lonely? Unwanted?_ Guilt grew in his stomach. What was he going to say?

 

“W… What do you mean?” Thor inquired. Loki sighed.

 

“Ever since father declared you his heir and began training you for the life of a monarch, you’ve been- pushing me away!” He sat up, face indignant. “Always making up excuses, dismissing my every comment-”

 

“It’s-” Loki took a shaky breath, “-it’s disheartening.”

 

A pause. Thor stared into space, suddenly aware of the shame that Loki condemned him with.

 

...He was right. He _had_ been pushing him away, had disregarded the man he loved. What cruel irony! That the vivacious lover had been the disdainful brother! Such a blatant truth he now faced.

 

Guiltily, his hand hovered over Loki’s own, fingers barely brushing the milky surface. The younger man made no move to pull away.

 

“Oh, oh no- Loki, I’m so sorry.”

 

“It’s fine, I don’t think-”

 

He squeaked when Thor brought him in for an embrace, the act unexpected. Clearly he’d never thought his brother would give him such a heartless act. But that was Loki’s reality currently, and Thor could feel a pair of arms slide around his own body in response.

 

“I love you, Loki.” He said suddenly.

 

“Love you too, you big oaf.” Loki responded. Thor’s eyes widened at his response.

 

...Was it true? Or was he just getting his hopes up? Oh, how he wanted to believe the former. He pulled away, smiling.

 

Maybe he could believe in that. Just maybe.

 

Maybe.

 

“Want to go back for another dip?” Looking much happier, the prince gestured at the pool again.

 

“Whatever you say.”

 

Laughing, the two resumed their activities, together at last for the moment.

 

Only time could tell how long it’d last.

 


	12. El Tango de Roxanne - Part 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> despacito Fandral you fucked up

The training fields were empty. He held the sword out in front of him.

 

There was little a man like him could do at a time and state like this. None of his friends were available, Hogun himself having already taken leave early and the rest busy with their own things. He himself hadn’t sought out new romantic company, which was strange for many, that was certain. It seemed like there was only himself to talk to.

 

Which was fine, really. Fandral didn’t want to talk to anyone about how he felt. No doubt there were few he knew that could relate to the feeling of pining for someone, longing to be near them yet unable to, to the point where eventually he’d waste away due to his dedication. Only truly stalwart people would bear to feel such things, surely others would’ve moved on by now.

 

Alone and pondering, the warrior had taken to exercising solo in the usually packed training fields. There were no Asgardians present at all, whatsoever. Not a child wandered through the massive stone space, wishing to stand here one day; not a veteran hobbled along on a cane; nobody. The only sound he heard was his own breathing.

 

How long had it been since he felt this way? Fandral thrust forward, and the mockery blade stabbed into an unseen enemy. How long had those viridian eyes tempted him?

 

He brought the weapon left, the rough handle digging into his hand. How long had he wished to feel dark hair through his fingers?

 

There were fake foes in front of him, and he pretended to bring them down. The stick flew like the wind. How long had the ache gone on?

 

With a mumbled battle cry, he brought the sword down so that it hovered inches above the ground. The world seemed to stand still.

 

How long had he been in love with Loki?

 

Fandral straightened himself and sighed, staring into the distance. He was just a lovesick fool, wasn’t he? Drunk on cherry wine and no better than the other inebriates out there, only difference being he sipped a different drink.

 

Yet, despite all the belittlement he could give himself, there’d be nothing that’d stop him from still seeing those eyes, like the richest green emeralds he had ever seen. Constantly he’d wish to feel Loki close, just close enough for him to smile and reach closer. But as true as his fantasies could be, they were all just stupid dreams. He wasn’t worth anything; he only crawled so far because his insipid family was too much to bear. Achievements, connections, and current state aside, he was just some callow young man from the lowest dregs of society, and Loki was a _prince,_ of all people.

 

He couldn’t possibly love him.

 

Having finished sighing, Fandral went back to training alone. The sun was now falling closer to the sunset than the midday, and it had been the afternoon when he started. There was exhaustion, yes, but it was in his heart, not his body. He could hardly feel anything else above his own lamentation.

 

 _Swish._ His thoughts lept to Thor. The prince had acted strange ever since that night he inquired about Loki. Why?

 

 _Swish._ Was it really just brotherly protectiveness? Fandral didn’t believe that. He was trusting, yes, but he wasn’t stupid. It was something else.

 

 _Swiiish._ It was definitely something else.

 

Sweat dripped onto his bare arm, and at last Fandral noticed just how weary he was. The sun wasn’t as bright anymore, and there was no heat from the sky. The sleeveless tunic was feeling a bit wet on his back.

 

 _By the Norns, I was so wrapped up in my thoughts._ He reasoned.

 

He probably should stop.

 

With another loud exhale, Fandral slowly turned towards the small shelter at the side of the area where they kept mock weapons. Saddened boredom made him toss the stick in the air, and his own brown eyes watched as it flew in the air.

 

It landed deftly in his hand, and just as he was about to throw it again when a familiar voice rang out.

 

“Fandral?”

 

His heart seized on itself when he heard Loki, and the wooden sword instead made a wobbly arc, threatening to fall to the ground. Fandral scrambled to grab it before it landed, exhaling angrily once he did. Look at him, making a show of himself _again._

 

 _Why can’t you just stay composed?_ A part of him snorted. He shoved it away.

 

His tentative glance behind him revealed Loki standing only a couple steps away, shoulders slouched in a casual manner. Had he just shown up? Fandral’s thoughts buzzed in panic again. What should he say? Or do? But what if he said the wrong thing?

 

Luckily Loki saved him that dilemma, choosing to speak first. “Training solo?”

 

 _Don’t make a fool of yourself, come on._ “Er… yes… why are you here?” The question came out rushed and unwieldy.

 

“You seem lonely.” Loki responded with a statement, “Why? No one to go to?”

 

The warrior blinked. He wasn’t quite as adept at coping with Loki’s fickle nature as he liked. His sharpness of wit, too; Fandral just couldn’t think the way he did.

 

“Clever as always, Your Highness.”

 

Loki’s lips flitted upwards at the compliment, one part flattered and one part prideful. The setting sun’s rays painted gold highlights on his black hair.

 

“You’re too kind. Has anyone ever told you your words flow like honey?”

 

“Your brother did once.”

 

Curiously enough, Loki’s mood seemed to shift when Fandral mentioned Thor. Or it could’ve just been him. The light could’ve been playing tricks on him.

 

Loki’s hair fluttered as the wind brushed through it, the dark black strands held suspended momentarily. Like the echoes of dead soldiers the current blew, through and out the training fields. And Fandral was reminded of the sheer emptiness of the place.

 

They were the only ones there. Not a servant, or another warrior, child, elder, etcetera. Not even Thor, who gave him rightful hell every time he got close to Loki. Aside from the trip into the shopping district, which was several days ago, this was the first time he was truly _alone_ with Loki. Alone, and able to say anything he pleased.

 

“You look like you were busy.” Loki gestured to the fake sword, and Fandral gave it a glance.

 

“Well, I was.” He responded, “What business do you have here? You’re not one to, er, come to the training fields. Usually.” He added quickly, his mind still flighty as a bird.

 

“...Nothing, really.” Loki’s words trailed off. He shuffled his feet, looking at Fandral expectantly, and the warrior felt compelled to say something.

 

...Problem was, he didn’t know what to say. He was still tongue-tied like always.

 

A good moment passed again, the pressure of the moment heavier by the seconds. Fandral felt pretty stupid not being able to hold a conversation with the prince, of all people. But that was just how stunning he could be, able to hold anybody captive with his aura. He certainly felt the effects now.

 

The man could’ve sworn Loki rolled his eyes. Once more he took it upon himself to start up a conversation. “What do you do outside of your duties? You’ve never brought those to light.”

 

Sour memories surfaced, and he pushed them back down. Fandral didn’t want to be moody around Loki. “Not much.”

 

“Not much? Really?” the prince stepped closer, and tension flooded through his body, held captive by Loki’s character again. “Nothing?”

 

“Your highness, I spend most, if not all, of my time as a warrior and your brother’s courtier. There’s, uh, naught I do besides that.”

 

“What about people outside of your warrior duties?” The god’s feet brought him around his friend, and a whaft of tantalizing scent touched Fandral’s nose. “Family, perhaps?”

 

His jaw tensed.

 

“No?”

 

“...Family means little to me. Blood family, for that matter.” He was not the man to lie.

 

Loki’s eyebrow went up like a cat arching its back, clearly stunned. The mention of family changed his mood considerably too, Fandral noticed.

 

“Why so?”

 

“Your Highness, I- I’d rather not speak of such a thing.” He turned his back to the prince, making his way to the storage room again. The god was becoming a little too prodding to his liking. He was not the kind of man who indulged in family - while people like Volstagg might’ve doted on his daughters and wives alike, and Sigyn had her family in Vanaheim and Asgard that she loved, Fandral himself didn’t gravitate towards familial relations quite like others. He’d rather not, anyways, not after their unpleasant treatment of him in childhood - especially his brothers. By the _Norns_ could those four drive men up trees in insanity, no wonder he had hightailed it the instant he hit sixteen.

 

But they were still there, or their presence was. Faulty smiles when he ran into them while out in the city, silly gifts on special occasions: it was a constant pain that was unpredictable. The eldest, Valern, was captain of the Palace Guard, and while Fandral technically outranked him by a mile, he still patronized him like a little child. Valern was the positively worst, he had to say.

 

Loki trotted up beside the moody man. “I never knew you weren’t familial.”

 

“It’s… not something I like to dwell on.”

 

“Do you hate them?”

 

“Do I?” He chuckled, but it was a embittered laugh. “My parents are alright, if you call ‘apathy’ alright.” Loki was listening intently, “My brothers…”

 

Fandral shook his head. “Enough about me, I… Can I ask you something?”

 

His voice went low and quiet, almost timid. The prince smiled reassuringly.

 

“What’s it about?”

 

The sword made a _clunk_ noise as he put it back. “It’s… It’s about Thor.” Loki’s questions had brought back the thought of the crown prince, with his accusing eyes everytime Fandral did anything that concerned his younger brother. He’d start with that; not a part of him said he was ready to acknowledge his love.

 

“Thor?” A defensive tone hinged onto the relieving words, “Why?”

 

“Loki, have I ever told you about the way your brother gets when I’m around you?”

 

“Aye, you did… a week ago.”

 

He opened his mouth to speak, but the words only came out much later. “Do you think he’s a good person?”

 

“Without a doubt.”

 

“If he were… he would not act hostile towards me, would he?”

 

Loki remained quiet, and the warrior continued on.

 

“He turned on me again this afternoon.” Fandral turned to face the prince, wringing his hands in a worrisome manner. “Same as always, except this time he finally told me off. Officially.”

 

A conflicted expression crossed the prince’s face, as if he couldn’t quite believe what he’d heard. The tension in his mouth grew, but no words came out, for his lips were truly sealed.

 

“You’ve seen for yourself just how heinous-”

 

“He’s not _heinous_ , Fandral.” Finally, he snapped. Loki’s words had a sudden edge to them, hard and sharp and on the defensive. “Where’d you get that from?”

 

“Wh- Wait-”

 

“I understand you’re seeing his faults, but-” The prince lifted his head, all the prideful person that he was. “-I don’t appreciate how you just generalize him into a bad person just because he turned on you.”

 

“No- He’s not what you think!” Fandral protested impulsively.

 

His stomach tightened the instant Loki’s face hardened.

 

 _“Not what I think?”_ A chuckle, but there was no mirth in his voice. “He’s my _brother,_ of all people. I know him perfectly fine.”

 

Fandral was almost confused at the god’s response. The Loki he knew wouldn’t have been so defensive of Thor… what was going on? He knew Loki well enough that such defence of Thor was unusual.

 

“Er-” Panic muddled up his thoughts. _Ohhhh, what if I say the wrong thing again? What am I going to do?_ A wrong step would ruin _everything,_ it seemed. “I meant-”

 

His sentence was cut off by the god’s hand before him, out in his face to keep him quiet.

 

“Look, I’m not sure if you’re aware of it, but-” His words were sardonic, and they had a bad taste. “-you’re trying to convince me Thor doesn’t think highly of me, that he’d harm me if I’m not careful, all while using yourself as an example.”

 

That… hit a little _too_ close to home than Fandral liked. He gritted his teeth.

 

“No, Thor will not hurt me. He wouldn’t right after we’ve made our amends, and I know he’s not a hypocrite. You’re just mistaken.”

 

“So the evidence I gave you wasn’t enough?” Irritation, _irritation_ of all feelings, began to bubble up inside him. He was angry that Loki would dare accuse him of this, the same way Loki was angry at him for his own accusations. There were already enough burdens on his soul, and they had all done their work: now anger would do the rest.

 

The weight of conflict on Loki’s face grew. “I don’t-”

 

“Well, what else do you want then?” An edge of annoyance entered his voice. By the Norns, he was so _tired_ of all this hardship he had - his unrequited feelings, the thought of his horrible siblings, Thor’s antagonistic personality, just- _Everything!_ He was _done!_ “For me to confess, to weep at how _wrong_ I’d been?! First you ask me about _private matters,_ then you shoot me down when I try to _explain reasonably_ to you that Thor’s got plans that we don’t know about! Norns, Loki, I’m _not_ in the mood for this! _”_

 

The prince blinked. Once, twice, then his face slowly fell.

 

And Fandral’s words finally hit him.

 

 _Shiiiiiiiiiiit._ “Your Highness-”

 

“No… no, I get it. You’re just tired. I shouldn’t-” He exhaled, “I’ll just, leave you alone, okay? Maybe another time. Sorry.”

 

An glance and Loki took his leave, giving his friend an awkward wave before he disappeared.

 

Fandral was alone again. Mouth agape, he stood unblinking and completely dumbfounded. How could he have lost his temper? What- Oh, Loki _definitely_ wasn’t going to like him anymore. How stupid of him!

 

He had screwed up. Again. _Big time._ Groaning, the warrior buried his face into his hands.

 

He really was a hopeless case.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. ETDR - Part 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyy early update! enjoy y'all ;)

“Oh dear.” 

 

It was Sif, he knew. Fandral could hear her voice from where he sat, head down on the table in shame. He didn’t care about what she thought; all he wanted to do was to wallow alone.

 

He had hidden himself in his arms after the whole Loki fiasco a good hour ago, the sting of how he’d driven the prince off still fresh and  _ painful.  _ It was all his  _ fault _ , he’d never have a chance with Loki ever  _ again.  _ It was back to short flings with random strangers to fill the hole in his heart.

 

“Ah geez, Fandral.” Another person spoke, their tone lilting and sharp. Sigyn, the warrior figured. “What’s this?”

 

“Beats me what’s bothering him.” Sif had sat down across from him. The sound of pouring wine made him sneak a glance out of his protective hollow of regret.

 

Brown eyes meet his own, the lady holding a pitcher and glass in her hands. She raised her eyebrows.

 

He hid himself away again.

 

More liquid noises, these ones deliberate. Fandral didn’t look up again. Sif could try to tempt him all she wanted, but it would do naught.

 

“Suit yourself.” The woman took a sip. Somewhere behind her, Sigyn chuckled.

 

“You look like a turtle, tucking your head away like that.” She added, still midway through her laughs.

 

Her comment was also meet with silence. Perhaps if Fandral kept it up, they’d lose interest and go away, and he could go back to mourning.

 

“Alright, what’s bothering you? What’s with the silent treatment?” The goddess asked, “You’re not the kind of person to mourn anything.”

 

“Would you believe me if I said I were mourning my mistakes.” A mumble, then silence.

 

“What was that? ‘Morning my hysteria?’”

 

“No, he said ‘mourning my mistakes.’” Now Sif was the one to broach a question, “What mistakes? Romantic ones? Accidentally chased the wrong girl again? Pissed off her boyfriend?”

 

“Huh, aye, maybe I did chase the wrong person.” He lifted his head momentarily.

 

“Did you? Is your mourning because you nearly got skinned alive or something else that’s never happened?”

 

“ _ Hmmmmmm _ .” Their questions were starting to get really annoying. The man grumbled angrily and concealed his face again.

 

Sigyn gasped. “Norns below, I think this is a whole new case we’re witnessing here!” 

 

“Well, of course. We’ve never  _ seen _ him morose.”

 

“No, I meant- Say, you don’t happen to be in  _ love,  _ are you?”

 

“You tell me.” Fandral said irritably, peaking out again.

 

“I think you are.” Sif snorted, “Aren’t you?”

 

No reply.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

“Which’d make him in  _ genuine  _ love!” The spunky girl danced over to where Fandral sat and clapped him on the back, earning an angry grunt from the man. “Would you look at that! My boy’s finally grown up!”

 

They weren’t wrong: this had been the first time he’d lingered long enough on a lover. All the other times before were just on a whim, spurned by his need for actual relationships that his family never bothered to fix. And those times had come easy, with his reputation and good looks and all; he went through man after woman like a fire through a forest, one after the other without care. But now there were no woods to plow through, just a single tree that he feared to touch.

 

Sif swirled the liquid in her cup. “Alright, let’s tackle the morose question. Say, friend, what’s the cause of your sadness?” 

 

No response.

 

“Does it have something to do with love?”

 

No response.

 

“Are you pining for someone?”

 

No response.

 

“Is that a yes?”

 

No response.

 

“By Bor’s Spear, you’re not helping.”

 

He didn’t want to cooperate at all. If only they’d stop trying to dissect his issues and abandon him to his melancholy business, that’d be great. Their snipping inquiries were getting on his nerves.

 

“We should just assume yes at this point.”

 

“You’re right,  Sigyn. Somebody here really is in love. And not having a fun time about it too.”

 

“Odin’s Beard.” Sigyn laughed, hopping away from her friend. Sif gave Fandral a contemplative look again. He eyed her momentarily before looking down. 

 

Anyone could’ve mistaken him for a drunkard if they didn’t look closely: a broken man’s posture, drooped eyes, it was all characteristic of someone who had nothing to lose. Yet, anyone could’ve said that indeed, he  _ was  _ a drunkard. Drunk on sorrow this time rather than love, like before.

 

The lady rolled her eyes and lifted the cup to her mouth. “Alright, who’s the bonnie lad or lass who’s managed to make  _ Fandral the Dashing  _ of all people cry his heart out?”

 

“Loki.” Fandral said simply.

 

Sif spat out her drink. 

 

“I’m sorry,  _ what?”  _ She said in disbelief. He wrinkled his nose at her.

 

Some distance away, Sigyn could be heard wheezing loudly, absolutely losing it at the comical exchange she’d just witnessed. 

 

“Okay, let me get this straight-” Fandral stared at her unamused all the while, “-you’re in love with  _ Loki? Of all people?” _

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

“Norns below, you’re dumber than I thought.” The goddess said in disbelief.

 

Sigyn was practically howling with laughter, bending over and slapping her knees with each laugh she barked out. She coughed twice, having choked on her own spit, then continued her giggling.

 

“I shouldn’t be laughing.” She snorted.

 

_ “Sif.”  _ Fandral sat upright with a warning tone. 

 

“Fandral, just-” His friend scrunched up her face, cringing softly. No doubt she still recalled the day when Loki’s insults hit way too close to home, for she looked as if she’d just eaten something bad tasting. “-Listen, I get that you’re the kind of person who - oh goodness - likes who he likes, but… Loki? Seriously? What do you even see in him?”

 

Bitter indigence stung the warrior’s tongue. Yes, he knew that Sif wasn’t on the best of terms with the prince and had never been - they were rivals to the core, and had been from the day they met - but her judgemental remarks about the man he loved twisted his insides and caused his feelings to growl. That, combined with his desire to be alone, and the negligence of that desire - the irritation grew into exasperation.

 

“What do I see in him?” His voice rose by several octaves, growing in strength as his anger became clear. The sound of laughing in the background had ceased; Sigyn was now listening intently rather than clutching her sides. “At first glance, I see a prince, regal and composed in his ways. That’s first glance, that’s easy. Anybody can see that.”

 

“But that’s not all about him I see. I see the way he walks, how he always puts his left foot first and keeps his arms close to his sides. I see that cats find him comforting, that he’s one of the only people able to pick up stray felines effortlessly. I see that he loves reading anything and everything; one of these days, he tells me, he’s going to read everything in the palace library.”

 

Word after word tumbled out of his mouth, the clearest evidence of the love he harboured for the prince. He couldn’t keep it in, not after what Sif had said. He had to prove that he was in love, that he respected Loki and could appreciate him for who he was. He had to rise up to the challenge. 

 

“I’ve always noticed things about him, all of his successes and quirks and insecurities. Is it wrong that I wish I could be there for him? Can a man be belittled for letting his feelings take him over? But it’s not my fault, is it? Alas, I do love him, I really do...”

 

“But will he love me?” He finished.

 

The room’s silence was crushing. Both women were staring at him wide-eyed, surprised at his confession and the passion he had put into it. Nobody said anything for a good chunk of time.

 

Then, Sigyn spoke.

 

“Wow.” She said, “Poetic.”

 

“Har har.” Muttered the man.

 

“So Loki, eh? Loki Odinson, Mister fickle himself.” The goddess rubbed her chin thoughtfully, giving her friend an expectant look.

 

Fandral hissed. “What do you want me to do, repeat everything that I just said?”

 

“No, no, just wondering-”

 

“Wondering what?”

 

“-wondering why you haven’t confessed yet, if you’re already that obsessed with Loki. What’s keeping you?”

 

“Oh joy, do you want me to tell you about how I offended him?”

 

“So a meagre disagreement is why you’re not taking the chance?”

 

“ _ Meagre _ disagreement,  _ my ass.”  _ He growled. His friend smirked at him.

 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but-” Sif placed her cup on the table with a  _ thunk,  _ “-you should probably go apologise to Loki. Best thing you can do right now if you want a chance with him.”

 

Here his voice quailed. “I- I don’t think I can.”

 

“Norns, if you want something - or someone, in this case - go and get it! Seize the moment, lingering around on old feelings isn’t going to give you Loki. It’s like letting a wound fester - don’t do that, that’s stupid.” Her hand pointed at him almost accusingly, as if she were convicting him of cowardice. 

 

“He might not listen to me.”

 

“Pssh, he will. Besides,” Sigyn hopped onto the table, “you’re a coward if you don’t.”

 

The warrior’s temper flared again. “I’m not a coward.”

 

“ _ Suuuure  _ you are. Why haven’t you confessed then?” Each one of her brilliant teeth were revealed in her toothy grin.

 

“Quit trying to goad me into doing it.”

 

“Aye, I wouldn’t if I didn’t have to, but if I didn’t you might not.” Her dark eyes twinkled as she leaned closer, and the torchlight from the hallway cast a halo around her silhouette. “You know what Sif said was true - choosing to remain isn’t going to get you anywhere. You need to move on.”

 

“I think you should go apologize first, start off with that. A broken relationship’s not a good place to start.” Sigyn patted Fandral’s shoulder reassuringly, and he returned the gesture with a small smile. It was nice to know there were people who supported him.

 

His friends all were right: mourning was doing nothing. He  _ had  _ to move on, had to start anew. Yes, it took courage - and a lot of it too - to do such a deed, but it would be worth it in the end. 

 

At the least he’d be friends with Loki. That was as much as he could ask for.

 

“...You’re both right. I can’t stay here any longer.” He rose from his seat and stretched, exhaling deeply in a meditative manner. Fandral’s face lit up in a thankful grin. “Thanks to the both of you; your advice really helped.”

Sif waved lazily at him, while Sigyn  _ dawed _ . “Don’t sweat it. That’s what friends are for.” 

 

Feeling braver, Fandral trotted out of the room, and soon the two women were alone. The only sound that could be heard was the flickering of flames.

 

A moment passed, and Sif coughed.

 

“Shoot, maybe we shouldn’t have told him all that.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“We would’ve still be able to see his stupid face!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. ETDR - Part 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's gon confess! : O

“Loki?” He rapped his fist gently on the door. No response, but he could wait. He’d wait all night if he had to.

 

There were few windows here, and what little light filtered through proved to be worthless in lighting the hallway. Dying torches sputtered feebly, unfed and thus fading as a result. It would be another hour or two before the servants came to relight them.

 

Why had he come at a time like this, so close to the eve of the day where the sun set and stars arose? Wouldn’t his time be better spent elsewhere rather than at his brother’s door?

 

No it wouldn’t, because Thor was going to finally confess.

 

He had told himself this many times prior, but only now decided to do so. Before it had been a flighty notion, but no longer. He couldn’t keep those emotions of his bottled up anymore; he  _ had  _ to tell, had to say it to someone. But his friends or anybody else would find his words absurd, no doubt - incest? In Asgard? What scandal! The Royal family’s name would be marred forever.

 

The thought of such a scandalous affair was something he had considered time and time again, but ultimately shoved it away. Petty matters were nothing at the moment, what mattered more was the time at hand.

 

A scuffle came from inside the door, then a voice:

 

“Come in.”

 

He entered.

 

As usual, his brother’s room was neat and tidy, a sign of Loki’s prompt nature. Not a possession was laying around in places where it shouldn’t be. Pressed up against the walls were pieces of furniture, all in shades of dark greens and shadowed hues. From where Thor stood, he could see the balcony, the satin curtains drawn back to show the cloudy evening sky. To its right was the window, shielded from the outside by polished glass.

 

And on the windowsill sat the prince, staring out through the transparent surface contemplatively. He had his head turned when Thor entered.

 

“It’s you, isn’t it… Thor?” Loki glanced over to the god. 

 

“It’s me.”

 

They both fell silent simultaneously. A rumble echoed from the clouds outside.

 

“Any reason you’ve come?”

 

“To see you; is that not a reason you can take?”

 

Loki gave him a wistful smile, and although he was a master of deception Thor could feel something was off.

 

“What’s the matter?” Had something - or someone - wronged the prince? Instinctively his thoughts leapt to the golden warrior that harboured the same feelings as he. How ironic that they were enemies but held the same views.

 

An inhale, then Loki changed the subject. “Why do people keep secrets?”

 

_ Secrets?  _ What was Loki trying to say? 

 

“Why, Thor? What compels people to keep the truth from others? What makes them  _ lie  _ about things?”

 

Ah, so he had qualms about the wholehearted truth. While Thor was not exceptional at such philosophical questions, he knew enough so that he could answer. 

 

“Perhaps they lie because they’re afraid of the truth,” He responded.

 

“...Then that’d make the honest people of this world the bravest of them all.” His brother leaned back against the smooth stone, furrowing his brow.

 

“Are you worried about something?”

 

For a moment Loki seemed to hesitate, but he sighed again and responded. “No.”

 

A lie. Thor shrugged it off. He could care less about Loki’s qualms right now: they were his to keep, after all. Why would he pry any further?

 

Loki must’ve been really worried about what he withheld from Thor currently, and he did want to know, but he also wanted to confess. There would be no other time he could spill his feelings, Thor figured, so the sooner the better.

 

“It’s hard to keep things to yourself, I know.” As smooth as a panther, Thor glided over to where Loki was and sat before him, as close as he dared. Lazy green eyes drifted up to his own when he settled, unreadable as they mostly were. Here: here was where he’d tell Loki how he felt. Surely Loki knew, or at least had the same thoughts. He was  _ absolutely _ sure about it. “Circumstances don’t always call for truth; sometimes it calls for lies, or silence.”

 

He took a breath, as if to steel himself for the confession. “Not this time, though.”

 

Curiousity lit in his brother’s eyes. Yes, he was interested. Here was to hope that Loki would respond accordingly.

 

“I myself know of keeping, being the warden of my secrets. I’ve experienced first hand what you speak of. Yet, as much as I’d like to continue keeping them, I know it’s not right.”

 

“I couldn’t be afraid of the truth any longer. I had to face it. It would’ve been worse if I hadn’t.”

 

“It’s time for me to tell the truth, Loki, to you.”

 

“A truth?” His brother echoed.

 

“Ever since that day in Jotunheim, Loki, I’ve no longer looked at you with the scorn and disdain I did before.” Bit by bit he spoke, the words falling out unplanned. “It could be said I’ve… changed my views,  seen the light, and seen what I need to do.”

 

“It was an  _ agony,  _ Loki, to trudge through all those days fearing that my feelings would never be reciprocated and I would be incomplete for all of eternity. How many times have I hoped for a moment like this, in which I could finally tell you how I felt?”

 

Although his brother’s face had begun to grow grim, Thor plowed on. He was already midway through his confession, almost to the point where he’d say those  _ three _ words. Once he said those words it was over.

 

“But at last I found the chance to, right now and right here, to say it.”

 

“To say… what, Thor?” His voice was a drowsy whisper, barely discernable to even Thor, who had in his speech pulled closer until he could see all the streaks in Loki’s eyes. “Tell me what?”

 

“To tell you that I love you.” He responded, and he leaned in.

 

Before it had only been a taste, a fleeting feeling like morning dew at the sunrise, but the kiss now was the real deal. All that Thor had done and hoped for had lead up to this climax in their relationship, and while there were iffy spots here and there, all of that became moot with the kiss. What more could he have asked for? 

 

Nothing, he wouldn’t have asked for anything else. After all, he had gotten what he wanted, and he wouldn’t have changed anything for it.

 

But the kiss only lasted so long before Loki grabbed Thor’s shoulders and, in the cruelest move one could make, pushed Thor away.

 

He was speechless.

 

“L...Loki?” Thor asked. Why had he pushed him away? It was supposed to be perfect! Everything should’ve been a miracle?

 

Loki was  _ furious. _

 

“You  _ bastard!”  _ He shrieked. “What are you  _ thinking?  _ Are you really  _ that delusional?!” _

 

“Loki, I-”

 

“I never loved you  _ that way!  _ I only ever saw you as a brother, Thor! Not as a lover! Where in the Nine Realms did you get that from?”   
  


Everything was already going downhill. “Loki, please, let me explain-”

 

“You’ve _betrayed_ me, Thor.” Clutching his arms, he backed away from Thor, face contorted in disgust. “Backstabbed me in the worst way possible. I thought better of you, I thought you finally _cared_ after all those years. But you were _nothing_ like I thought.”

 

Each word was like a stab in his heart, a pain that grew worse with the more Loki spoke. All those times Thor had been berated before, but none of them had been as bad as  _ this.  _ What Loki said to him now was more shame than he could possibly bear.

 

“Brother, please. Please just, let me  _ explain _ .” Thor pleaded.  _ It wasn’t supposed to- I never wanted this-  _

 

_ I thought you loved me. _

 

An accusational finger jabbed at his face, then at the door. “ _ Get. Out.” _

 

“Loki?”

 

“I said  _ get out!”  _ He roared.

 

Both brothers stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Outside, the clouds heaved and rumbled as if they were laughing at Thor’s failed attempt, laden with the mirth that would soon break and shower down over the city of Asgard.

 

He  _ wanted  _ to stay. Loki- maybe he was mistaken. Maybe it was all just a bad dream, and that he’d wake up to see the prince happy in his arms.

 

But the reality was more prominent - the look Loki gave him now was one of appal, not one of love. And who could say otherwise? Nobody could: there was no doubt that Loki would never love him again after what happened tonight.

 

Wordlessly, Thor left the room with his head low.

 

It  _ hurt,  _ Loki’s rejection. It had been hell when Loki lifted his head scornfully, worse when he pushed him away from the kiss. The mortification pained both him and his feelings - he couldn’t hear them roaring anymore. Perhaps he was too arrogant, too selfish, or just fate didn’t want him near Loki.

 

Fate indeed: Thor thought about amber eyes and burnished hair, and his stomach twisted. So did the Norns intend for  _ him  _ to have Loki instead? New anger mingled in with the rejection, his feelings now of vexation instead of dejection. He didn’t want to believe it, he couldn’t accept it at all. 

 

Yes… Somebody would get hurt.

 

The amorous feelings were silent. Then, slowly, they began to flicker and burn, until a vengeance burned within him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sIKE


End file.
